


Always Hope

by ddelusionall



Series: NeFaerie [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Blood, Bondage, Changmin is also an asshole, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Incest, Intergalactic War, Junsu and Junho are NeFaerie, Kim Jaejoong is an asshole, M/M, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Prisoner of War, Rape, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome, Telepathy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Unconscious Sex, Violence, Whipping, no happy ending, they have wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junho has been Jaejoong's personal slave for a very long time. Even though the NeFaerie motto is "As long as are you still alive, there is always hope," Junho has lost hope of ever doing anything else. And then his brother is captured. But once they're reunited, things don't quite go as Junho thought they would.THIS IS NOT A NICE FIC. DO NOT READ IT OR LEAVE ME SHIT ABOUT IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE CONTENT. PLEASE MIND THE TAGS.ABUSE, RAPE, INCEST, ANGST
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junho, Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: NeFaerie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724482
Kudos: 2





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong reclined on the red divan. His pale skin almost shone against the blood-red color. Beautiful young boys wearing nothing but white, sheer chiffons moved around him. Two massaged his feet. Others rubbed lotion into his skin. One sat next to him, only there for Jaejoong to fondle and play with. Cool air blew over him from the fronds two boys slowly waved, providing shade and relief from the hot sun.

“Is my master ready?” one of the boys whispered.

Jaejoong opened his eyes and smiled slowly at the pretty little thing. “Yes.”

The boy smiled widely and climbed over Jaejoong’s body. His young lips kissed collarbones and chest and stomach on his way down to Jaejoong’s erection. A hungry glint shone in those young, dark eyes, and a pink tongue swiped along his lower lip.

Jaejoong groaned.

Small fingers wrapped around his cock, and that mouth opened eagerly to take Jaejoong into its warmth.

_**Simulation Terminated! Simulation Terminated** _

Everything went black, and Jaejoong sat against a cold, metal bench for a moment. A dim light lit up the empty room.

“What the fuck?” he shouted, and hastily grabbed his clothes to cover himself.

Footsteps echoed through the simulation room. Every step punctuated by metal on metal. Boots.

When Changmin appeared from around a metal column, Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed. He forgot about getting dressed and stomped over to his second in command.

“What the FUCK!”

Changmin let his eyes trail over Jaejoong’s naked skin and he smirked. “My apologies, Captain, but this is a little more important than whatever fake pleasure you were about to receive.”

Jaejoong’s head barely passed his Commander’s chin, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t stare the younger man down if he had to. He put his hands on his hips and said, “What. Is. It?”

“We captured his brother.”

Jaejoong’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“His brother. We have him.”

“Are you certain?”

Changmin smirked. “Oh, yes. I, um … examined him myself.”

“You better not have—“

“Like I have a death wish. He’s still _pure_ or as pure as those NeFaeries can be.”

Jaejoong spun around and went back to his clothes. He pulled on his black flight suit, zipping up the front carefully. His erection from the simulation had gone down, but knowing they had the other Kim brother in custody (FINALLY!) was enough to make it raging hard again. The flight suit didn’t exactly hide anything either. He added his jacket and his weapons belt. He winced as he sat down to put on his boots, erection smashed against the cloth. God, just seeing the man was going to make him come.

Changmin watched him, and then smiled when he stood up. “You’re beautiful, Captain.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I know.” He slinked up to Changmin and said, “This is a special circumstance, but I’m sure you remember the punishment for interrupting me in the simulation room.”

Jaejoong almost laughed as Changmin shivered. “Yes, Captain.”

“As soon as we deal with this newest acquisition, be prepared to receive it.”

“I’ll shine up the shackles, babe.”

This time Jaejoong didn’t stop his laughter. The boots gave him a few more centimeters in height, but he still had to tip toe to press a kiss to Changmin’s cheek.

“I’m assuming you want me to take you right to the NeFaerie rebel.”

Jaejoong thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. “No. Take him to my room. I say it’s about time the brothers be reunited.”

\---

Junsu inhaled through his nose, trying to pick up scents to let him know where he was. On a ship. Yeah. He knew that. The cool, recycled air made his skin prickle. His skin itched under the blindfold, and his lips were sore, stretched around a ball gag. His shoulders ached from having his arms bound behind his back at his elbows and wrists. The restraints were connected to shackles on his ankles, keeping him kneeling and bent over. The floor smelled of fake lemon cleaner, but Junsu picked up the traces of blood and other bodily liquids. Old, but still alarming. None of his own, thankfully. He hadn’t been beaten that badly. Yet.

Junsu wasn’t scared. He just wanted to know where he was. The last thing he remembered seeing were laser blasts from the ambush. He hoped again that Yunho and Yoochun had done as he told them and flew away.

He needed to spread his wings. He rolled his shoulders, the gossamer wings jerked where they were hidden in the folds of skin. Not that his captors didn’t know they were there. The feel of their hands on the most sensitive parts of him made him shiver.

A flicker of awareness touched his mind again. Briefly. He’d gotten a few of those. There were a lot of NeFaeries being held on this ship.

The door to his cell slid open. He tensed on instinct and then forced his body to relax. They’d already shocked him and whipped him and violated him in most ways. There wasn’t much else they could do.

There was a beep, and his upper body fell forward. Pain shot through his arms as he tried to move his bound arms to catch himself before smacking his face to the floor. Too bad that didn’t work. He grunted and turned his face just in time to keep from breaking his nose..

Strong arms gripped the restraints and hauled him to his feet.

“Hello, little NeFae.”

Junsu fought back a shiver as a tongue licked up his face. Commander Shim. Most of the abuse he went through was compliment of the man holding onto him.

“Our Captain wishes to see you.”

Junsu swallowed. The rumors of Captain Jaejoong were full of perversions and atrocities that, as a member of the NeFaeries, Junsu hadn’t known about until the war started. And based on the Commander’s treatment of him, they weren’t going to be rumors.

But. Junsu was still alive. And as long as he was still alive, there was always hope.

The Commander grabbed his ass, lifted and Junsu’s blackened world swirled and bumped, and he realized that the Commander had thrown him over his shoulder, carrying him like a bag of harvested vegetables.

Junsu knew it should have been embarrassing, especially considering all the people they passed on the way to the Captain’s rooms, but at this point, he didn’t care. He wanted a shower and a nap, so he relaxed as best he could and let the Commander carry him.

\---

Junho kneeled in the middle of the Captain’s main room. His place, his purpose. He fought back a sigh and wondered how long he’d been here. The days seemed to meld into one another. But. He was still alive, and as long as he was still alive, there was always hope. Or there used to be.

He heard rapid footsteps outside the door just before it slid open.

“On your feet,” the Captain said.

Junho rose easily, keeping his hands behind him until the Captain snapped his fingers at him. He moved over to the beautiful man. His beauty always awed Junho. Someone this beautiful in their culture would be revered almost as a god. To be given the gift of beauty was something to cherish. But Captain Jaejoong was prideful about it, boasting and arrogant. Nothing like a NeFaerie.

Junho took the weapons belt, fingers itching for the blaster, but he’d learned early on that it only worked at the Captain’s touch. Programmed for only the Captain’s fingerprints. He set it down where it belonged. The Captain’s jacket hit him in the face. He caught it before it landed on the ground and put it on its hook.

“Why are you being so slow today?” he demanded.

Junho moved to him with a whispered apology. He wasn’t going any faster than normal, but something had caused the man to be in a hurry. Junho lowered the zipper of the flight suit, kneeling when he was done. The Captain’s erection was right in his face.

“Fuck, pet, you have … Suck on me, now.”

The Captain’s hands ripped into his hair. Junho opened his mouth and took the head of his cock in deep. It wasn’t deep enough for the Captain and he thrust into his mouth, forcing Junho’s head forward at the same time. Junho gagged once, and then relaxed into the treatment.

“God, you have no idea, pet. No … fuck. Faster.”

Junho had no control over this, but the Captain sped up, harsh and quick. Junho’s eyes watered from the treatment. He was used to being used, but when the Captain was this violent, he couldn’t quite handle it. The Captain’s hands moved to Junho’s shoulders, slipping over his back. Firm fingers gripped the edges of his wings and pulled.

That would always hurt. His shout was muffled, and he gagged again. His vision swam as those fingers twisted and pulled. A bit more pressure and his wings would have snapped. He’d had so many broken wing bones.

The Captain moaned above him. His cock twitched and, through the pain, Junho tried to prepare himself for a mouth full of come. The first pulse slammed into his throat and he coughed, but swallowed, given no time to do more than take the rest.

The Captain pushed him away, and Junho fell to his hands and knees while the pain in his wings subsided.

Junho cried out as the Captain grabbed the ends of his wings, yanking on them.

“Not your best performance, pet, but it was sufficient. I hope you’re more prepared for my newest toy.” The Captain laughed like he knew some big secret.

Junho tried to think past the pain.

“Stay there,” the Captain said and slapped his ass. He let go of the wings, and Junho took a much needed breath. He stayed on his hands and knees, barely reacting when the Captain shoved a non-lubed toy into his unprepared body. It started vibrating, and Junho moaned as his body responded. NeFaeries were so sensitive to pleasure. It was why the Captain kept Junho as a personal slave. Or at least that’s what the Captain said. The toy was twisted and then cold metal hooked around his balls and cock, trapping his pleasure. Everything vibrated.

Junho hated this toy. The worst form of torture. Taking something so pure to the NeFaeries, so amazing, and using it as a means to punish.

“Stand up.”

Junho wasn’t sure he could, but he pushed up to his knees, shut his eyes and then forced himself on his feet. He wavered, wings spreading for balance while his body was wracked with pleasure.

Fingertips trailed up and down his chest. “You are gorgeous, pet.”

Junho swallowed and made the expected reply. “Nothing compared to your beauty, my master.”

The Captain smiled. “So true. Our newest toy will be arriving in a moment. Stay still while I prepare you for him.”

Sharp points dug into his nipples, the clamps pulled from the weights. The Captain swung the weights until Junho gasped from the sensation. He needed to come already. The two clamps were connected with a tight chain, but the weights were not attached to his cock like usual. The Captain moved behind him, and Junho winced. God, he hated this the most. Leather wrapped around the top of his wings, too tight for comfort, making them immobile. Each band had three straps that fell down his back and at the ends were small spikes. Every time he moved, they were going to hit his wings.

Pain and pleasure. He should have been used to it by now.

“You’re not being restrained, because you are going to play with our new toy. Aren’t you excited, pet?”

Junho swallowed, and because his head was loopy from pain, he replied, “Not really, my master.”

The Captain laughed. There was a whistle of air, a crack and then pain lashed up Junho’s back, from his wings. He almost fell over from it. He spread his wings for balance, and even more pain joined the first as the spiked straps stuck into the thin membrane.

A soft chime permeated the pain-haze, and then he heard the Captain say something, and then the door swooshed open.

Beyond the pain, something else registered. A flutter of a conscious thought. The new toy was NeFaerie.

Something thudded and whimpered.

Slowly, the pain faded as Junho was ignored. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Commander Shim and the Captain kissing enthusiastically. They both seemed to be excited. Too excited. His gaze fell on the NeFaerie at their feet and Junho’s eyes went wide in recognition of the vine tattoo on the other’s shoulder.

He shut his mouth against saying his brother’s name. But he made a noise. Panic, stronger than anything he’d ever felt filled him. If Junsu had been captured, then …

_Junsu. Junsu._

His brother’s head rose, but he was gagged and blindfolded and restrained. Still, a presence filled him that he never thought he’d feel again. It was calming. And then his brother’s voice, full of sardonic humor said, _No wonder these two are so fucking excited. Hey, bro._

_Junsu, what. .. how …_

_Calm down, first of all. You want them to find out we’re talking to each other?_

The NeFaerie telepathic ability was their last secret. The only thing the Chiksos, didn’t know about.

_Now, say my name, like you’re surprised so I can react to it._

Junho was just older than his brother, but his brother had always been the more stable of the two.

“J-junsu.”

His brother jerked like he’d been slapped and then yelled from behind the gag.

The Captain laughed. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”

_They’re going to make me … god, bro. I can’t …_

Soft laughter filled his head. _At least we’re together._

Pain shot through Junho’s face as the Captain slapped him. “Are you listening to me, you piece of filth?”

Junho swallowed and lowered his eyes. “M-my apologies, master.” He didn’t want Junsu to see how beaten he really was. Shame suddenly took on a new meaning.

_I understand and I still love you._

The Captain snorted in irritation. “So weak.” He grabbed Junho’s hand and slammed the handle of the whip into it.

Junho swallowed as he stared at his brother. There were already red welts crisscrossing his back and thighs and ass.

“Spread your wings, pretty pet,” the Commander said and pulled on the skin hiding Junsu’s wings.

Junsu winced as his wings were pulled.

Junho wanted to point out that his arms were tied and he couldn’t spread his wings, but that didn’t seem to matter to the Commander. The membrane caught on Junsu’s arms, and stayed, uncomfortable and tight.

“Whip him,” the Captain commanded.

Junho swallowed, arm shaking.

“Whip him or I will.”

_Just do it, bro. Can’t be worse than what they’ve already done._

_I’m sorry. And if it makes you feel better, they have my wings strapped and spiked, so it’s going to hurt me too._

_Nope. Doesn’t help. Just do it._

Junho took a very deep breath. He raised his arm, twisted it back and forward. The pain in his wings snapped at the same time the tails of the whip struck his brother’s wings. He screamed behind the gag and Junho’s eyes shut with the double pain.

“You call that a whip?” the Captain said. “Harder.”

Junho wasn’t sure he could, but after another pain-filled reassurance from Junsu, he did. And then again, and again, six times until the pain in his own wings crippled him and he fell to the floor with a whimper, unable to stand.

“That was disappointing,” the Captain said. “Changmin, you do it.”

“With pleasure.”

Junho whimpered and tried to keep hold of the whip to keep the Commander from hurting his brother. Someone kicked him.

Junsu’s mental reassurance was cut off with a cry when Changmin whipped him. Junho curled in a ball wanting to go closer to him, but the vibrations from the toy were suddenly twice as strong and his body lay, twitching through pleasure and pain. He vaguely realized that the whip landed on him too.

There was really only so much one person can handle and Junho hit that point and moved past it in a welcoming cloud of black.


	2. Tortured

**WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, BONDAGE, RAPE WHILE SOMEONE IS UNCONSCIOUS**

“Well, that was fun,” Jaejoong said with an elated laugh. He shoved the unconscious body of his newest pet.

Changmin snorted. “They passed out too soon.”

“That’s okay. Pick him up.” Jaejoong pointed to the newly captured brother. Changmin grabbed the unconscious body by his arms. He took a few steps and then threw him onto the wide couch. Jaejoong grinned down at the body, barely holding back a victorious dance. With both brothers in his custody, the NeFaeries would lose hope of ever winning this war.

He hummed to himself as he pushed his newest toy in the position he wanted. He released the arm restraints and then connected the leather cuffs to the chains hooked on the arm of the couch. Jaejoong lifted his legs and pouted.

“Go get me some chains,” he said to Changmin.

“This is more fun when they’re conscious,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong snorted. “I know but I can’t wait.” He connected the shackles at his ankles to the leather straps, leaving the body bent in half, red ass on display. Jaejoong ran his hands over the welted skin. His cock was so hard. But he definitely wasn’t going to wait. He gripped the mounds of ass, spread him open and forced his cock into the body. It wasn’t smooth, and Jaejoong winced as his cock was scraped. With a grunt, he thrust his hips forward, felt the body tear and then sighed as he pulled out and pushed back in, aided by blood.

“You’re such a dirty slut,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong grinned, eyes shutting in pleasure. “Hmmm, yep. Come and fuck me.”

Changmin smiled back, hand stroking his cock. “Raw?”

“No-no. Hurry. I … fuck, I’m going to come again.”

Changmin climbed on the couch behind him. He dug in the cushions for a wayward bottle of lube, found two without even trying, and then smirked. He pressed the cool bottle between Jaejoong’s ass cheeks, against his entrance. Jaejoong moaned, head lowering. He thrust back against the bottle. His cock fell from their captive with a slurp.

Jaejoong watched, entranced, as blood flowed over pale skin. He pushed a finger into the torn body and then brought it to his mouth. He moaned, voice deep, at the sweet taste of NeFaerie blood.

“You might kill him,” Changmin said and poured lube right on Jaejoong’s body.

“So?”

Jaejoong sighed as Changmin pushed two fingers into him. He shook himself, grabbed his bloodied cock and pushed back into the NeFaerie body. He fucked him fast, hard, fingers leaving bruises on his inner thighs. If he came before Changmin could fuck him, he’d tack on to Changmin’s punishment.

But firm hands pushed him forward, held him steady. Jaejoong whined in irritation, and then moaned as the head of Changmin’s cock spread him open. He slid in slowly. So slowly and Jaejoong’s eyes shut from the stretch.

“You prissy fucker. Fuck me hard,” Jaejoong demanded.

Changmin held their bodies together, and then said, “You do it. Fuck yourself on my cock, Captain.”

“Your insolence during sex is annoying,” Jaejoong said, but his body was moving, obeying Changmin’s command. The easy slide in and out of the body below him was pleasurable enough, but with Changmin’s cock in his ass, it was almost too much to take. Jaejoong was seeing spots in only a few thrusts. His mouth opened in a silent gasp as pleasure shot through him, and with a whimper of Changmin’s name (that he was totally going to deny later, he came hard, adding the heat of his release to the blood dripping from the body below him.

Changmin grunted, but before he could keep fucking him, Jaejoong shoved him back, only wincing a little as Changmin’s cock fell from his body.

“Fuck the other one. I’m going to call the medical bay. I don’t want this one dying just yet.”

Jaejoong kneeled as Changmin moved. He watched as blood and come slipped from the torn opening. He pressed his fingers deep, shivering as the muscles still contracted. He pulled his fingers out, licked them clean with another moan, and then dropped down to the source, eagerly licking and sucking the mixed taste of sweet and salty into his mouth.

“Come slut,” Changmin sang and he thrust in and out of Jaejoong’s favorite pet.

Jaejoong looked over. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled. “You want some?”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

Jaejoong scooped up what was left of his come and walked to the Commander. He held out his hand and Changmin licked his fingers, moaning in pleasure. Jaejoong pet Changmin with his other hand, fingers tugging on his hair. “Such a good pet,” he muttered.

Changmin tried to scowl at him, but it didn’t quite work. Changmin may have acted tough, but he loved being Jaejoong’s pet.

\---

Consciousness returned to Junsu slowly. The first thing he noticed was the pain in his back, his ass, his arms, his head. He groaned and turned over. The second thing he noticed was that he was no longer bound. His hands were free, though there were still leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and a chain connected the ones at his ankles..

And the third thing he noticed was his brother lying next to him.

Junsu smiled and shuffled closer to his warmth. He wasn’t sure if Junho was asleep or unconscious, so very carefully, he touched Junho’s mind. It was clouded with sleep. Good, just sleeping.

So the two of them together, barely restrained. He didn’t like the sound of that. It meant they were so deep in the body of the Chiksos ship _Hero_ that there was no way to escape. If there had been a way, Junsu hoped that Junho would have tried. He’d ask about it when his brother woke up. There had been so many niggling conscious thoughts since he’d been brought here. He wondered how many NeFaerie were on the ship.

“Ah, the little rebel is awake.”

Junsu turned his head. His breath caught at the beautiful man before him. Unnaturally black hair against pale skin. Perfectly sculpted jaw and cheek bones. Rose color lips. Wide, lust-filled eyes promising pain. The man was naked, muscled body on display. An amazing V, strong broad shoulders, a tiny waist. Abs, pecs, biceps, thighs. The only person this could be was the infamous Captain Jaejoong.

Junsu’s mouth watered and he unconsciously licked his lips. He knew that the Chiksos did not revere beauty as the NeFaerie did, so he could not help being awed.

“How are you enjoying your stay?” he asked.

Junsu snorted. “It’s been quite fun, actually.”

The beauty smiled, and again Junsu was momentarily enthralled.

He felt his brother’s sudden consciousness and heard him breathe deeply next to him.

“And the brother is awake. Tell me, new pet, which one of you is older?”

Junsu swallowed around a scowl at being called that. “He is. By a few minutes.”

 _Morning, bro,_ Junsu sent to him.

Junho groaned.

Jaejoong moved around the high bed they lay on. Junsu fought the urge to cover his brother, protect him from this man he’d been imprisoned by for so long. The man touched Junho’s face, softly caressing his cheek. Smiling. Junsu would have thought Jaejoong cared for Junho except for the eager gleam in his eyes.

“Are you two close, pet?”

“We’re twins,” Junsu replied. “So I’d say so.”

“How close?”

 _He’s alluding to sex if you couldn’t tell,_ Junho said.

 _Well, duh._ “As close as brothers can be, I guess,” Junsu said.

“Did you think he was dead?”

“Yes.”

“And now that he’s not dead?”

“I will honor him with life like I had honored him in death.”

“Honor?”

“Not something you’d understand.” Junsu’s head snapped back Jaejoong slapped him. Junsu immediately moved to retaliate, but Junho grabbed him around the waist.

“Don’t, brother. He’ll kill you.”

Jaejoong smirked. “No, no. I wouldn’t kill you, but you’d wish you were dead. Now, be a good set of close, brotherly twins and kiss for me.”

Junsu met Junho’s wide, panicked eyes. _No worse than the time I was dared to kiss Yoochun._

Junho smiled, slowly.

_And something tells me this is just the start of whatever sexual perversions he’s going to have us do to each other. Better enjoy it while it’s nothing painful._

Junho took a deep breath and leaned up just as Junsu leaned down. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Junho lifted a hand and wrapped it around Junsu’s neck, tangling his fingers in his long hair. _You need a haircut._

_I like it long. You’re actually a decent kisser, who knew?_

_Shut up._

Their mouths opened, their tongues twisted softly around each other, and Junsu shifted close enough for their bodies to touch. Pleasure swam through him just before pain laced along his wings, and he jerked away from Junho and glared at Jaejoong.

He smirked. “You two enjoyed that a little too much.”

“He’s a good kisser,” Junsu said with a matching smirk.

Junho pressed his face against Junsu’s shoulder. _You really shouldn’t voluntarily piss him off. He’s a sadistic bastard._

“And if I told you to fuck him?” Jaejoong said.

Junsu’s eyes went wide, faking his shock. Junho made a convincing noise of protest from behind him and he moved away quickly.

 _Not completely stupid,_ Junho muttered.

Jaejoong leered at them. He put a finger to his chin, tapping lightly. “But … since your brother has been my pet for longer, perhaps he should show you how I like being pleasured.”

Junho shivered in his mind, but his body stayed still.

Jaejoong snapped his fingers, and Junho rolled off the bed and to the floor and crawled over to Jaejoong’s feet, head lowered.

Junsu watched, genuine shock on his face, at how quickly his brother obeyed. His skin was red with shame, and Junsu pouted at him. There was silence, and Junsu didn’t know what to say even in his mind. After awhile, Junho’s body shook, and he fought off little whimpers. Junsu felt them, felt his embarrassment and shame.

 _We aren’t constrained,_ Junsu said. _Why don’t we overpower him?_

 _And do what?_ Junho asked, voice weak. _The only door out of here leads to the busiest hallway on the ship. Believe me, I’ve tried._

Jaejoong laughed as he pet Junho’s hair. He gripped suddenly, yanking Junho’s head up. There were shameful tears on his cheeks.

“What’s the matter, pet? Don’t you like this?”

Junho swallowed before he said, “Yes, master.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Junho shut his eyes as another wave of shame tore through him. Junsu wanted to hug him, hold him, whisper at him until Junho was smiling again.

Jaejoong jerked his hand. Junho cried out, hands reaching up to lessen the pressure on his hair.

“I asked you a question, pet.”

“I … I don’t …”

“You don’t like it? So you lied?”

“No, master, no. I .. don’t want him to know how much …”

Jaejoong laughed. He grabbed his hard cock and stroked it, letting it hit Junho in the face a few times. “Suck on me, pet. Let’s show your brother how much you like it.”

Junho whimpered, but opened his mouth and lapped at the head of Jaejoong’s cock. Both hands rose to the captain’s hips, caressing, not scratching or clenching like Junsu would have thought.

_Please … don’t watch. Please._

Junsu wasn’t sure he could look away.

“Your brother can come just from sucking on my dick, can’t you, pet?”

Junho whimpered again, and Junsu winced.

“Spread your legs, pet. Hands on your thighs.”

Junho was quick to obey. Jaejoong’s kept his hands on Junho’s face, rocking slowly in and out of his mouth, more and more of cock disappearing into his brother’s throat. Junho moaned low. His wings shivered, a true sign of pleasure.

Junsu was frozen from shock.

 _Please don’t hate me, but it … I …_. And then Junsu felt what Junho was feeling. Lips stretched around the cock. The slide against his mouth and throat. Deeper, deeper.

 _I don’t …_ Junsu shivered as Junho shivered. It really did feel good.

Jaejoong grinned at him and then snapped his fingers. Junsu did not want to be called upon like a dog, but his brother pleaded to him again, and very slowly, Junsu dropped from the bed, to the floor. He refused to crawl, and walked over on his knees.

“Let’s make him come, new pet. Play with his wings.”

Junho whimpered in anticipation, wings shivering. His back and skin were littered with welts, and there were deep scars along his lower back. Junsu ran his hands up and down his brother’s back.

_Kiss me, p-please._

Junho could never deny his brother anything. He pressed his lips against his right shoulder, in the middle of the coiled vine tattoo that matched his. It felt like so long ago that they were allowed to get their family marks. He ran his tongue around the tattoo, following the pattern over and over. His brother’s pleasure was so strong.

He caressed his brother’s wings, until they shuddered violently. A voice that sounded like his village councilman was shouting at him to stop. Even between mated pairs, it was sacred to touch their wings, and only done in marriage and birthing rituals. They were so fragile. He touched the top of one and leaned away until the shimmering wings spread their full length. His brother’s wings had always been so beautiful.

Junsu ran his fingertips over the soft, delicate skin. Though it was interrupted by scars and marks as well. Anger filled him that his brother’s wings would be hurt like this. He kissed each scar he found, ran his tongue down the longer ones.

Junho’s moans and muffled whimpers echoed around the room. His hips rocked slightly, pushing his ass against Junsu’s front. Part of Junsu knew he was doing this to him, making him so desperate. His own dick was hard, dripping, ready to come just from touching and kissing these wings. He moved his hips, and they both gasped as Junsu’s erection pushed between his brother’s ass cheeks. They rocked together, panting. Junsu’s mouth closed around the firm edge of a wing. His hands gripped Junho’s hips, guiding him back.

Junho shouted, body spasming and twitching, pleasure intense as he came without anyone touching his cock.

Fingers tangled in Junsu’s hair, pulling his head to the side and away from his brother’s skin. His mouth opened to demand an explanation, and then heavy, warm liquid splattered on his face and tongue. Tangy, salty, he shut his mouth against the taste, swallowing what was in his mouth.

“Beautiful. Lick him clean, pet.”

Junho turned his face and licked at Junsu’s cheek.

 _God, you like this stuff?_ Junsu said, trying to clear his throat.

 _You get used to it._ His brother’s tone was subdued, cowed.

Junsu frowned and put his arms around his body. Their lips met while Junho licked the come from his face, and every time, Junsu moaned a little, more aware of his own erection against his brother’s body.

 _I may not understand,_ Junsu said, _but I will support you in this okay? I won’t piss him off so he hurts you or hurts me. I’ll try to do what he says._

Junho shivered in his brother’s arms. _There’s a but at the end of that sentence._

_Yes, there is. But I may kill him one day._


	3. Pleasured

“You two have no idea how sexy you are together. Pet, hands and knees, now.”

Junho pulled away from Junsu and dropped to the floor. His wings sparkled in the light, and Junsu’s breath caught. Yes, Captain Jaejoong was beautiful, but he lacked the innate grace of a NeFaerie.

“Isn’t he amazing, new pet?”

Junsu looked up and met Jaejoong’s eyes. He nodded. “The most sought after of our village.”

Jaejoong scowled at him. “I think the first thing you should learn is to call me master.”

Junsu’s look hardened. A short whip he hadn’t noticed laced through the air and cracked against his brother’s wings. Junho shouted out, and Junsu winced.

He swallowed his pride and a lump in his throat and said, “Yes, master,” not quite masking his distaste for the word.

But Jaejoong smiled. “Good enough, for now.” He moved across the room and sat on a divan. He pondered the two of them for a moment. “From now on, when I snap my fingers once, my pet will come to me, and when I snap them twice, my new pet will come to me. Shall we try it out?” He snapped his fingers twice, and Junsu shuffled over to him.

“Aren’t pets supposed to crawl?” Jaejoong said.

Junsu shut his eyes in irritation, but remembered his promise to his brother. He crawled over to Jaejoong.

“Such a good pet,” he said and ran his hands through Junsu’s long hair.

For the first time in his life, Junsu hated being so sensitive to touch. He arched into the hand almost automatically.

“Just like your brother,” he said, smug and arrogant.

Junsu took a deep breath to keep from saying something stupid.

“Your brother is pretty like that, isn’t he? Kneeling and waiting to be used.”

“Yes,” Junsu said, and then winced and added “master” when the fingers in his hair pulled.

“Now, you may not remember this, since you both passed out so soon yesterday, but your ass felt so good around my cock, that I want to feel it again.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide.

Jaejoong chuckled and leaned into his face. “Yes, my new pet. I couldn’t wait for you to be conscious, so I fucked you, and your body tore and your blood tastes as good as your brother’s.” He licked the side of Junsu’s face, wet, obscene, across to his mouth and kissed him. Junsu wished he could kiss his brother again instead of this sick monster.

“Climb up here, new pet.”.

Junsu inhaled deeply and then did as he was told, moving as Jaejoong directed him until he was straddling him, knees on either side of his legs. Firm hands ran up and down the back of his thighs, and Junsu bit back a moan at the sensation. No one had ever touched him there. Well, at least not when he was conscious. He’s sure Jaejoong had the day before because of the small aches and twinges of pain on his skin.

“Are you watching, pet?”

“Yes, master.”

Junsu shivered and partially understood his brother’s shame. He wasn’t resisting this at all, and he should have been. Fighting this man, instead of being so eager to please him. But the sound of a whip and his brother’s cry kept him from it.

Jaejoong produced a blue bottle and poured a copious amount of the viscous fluid over his fingers. It smelled of tangy citrus and Junsu’s nose scrunched up at how strong it was. After tossing the bottle aside, he gripped Junsu’s cock with the slick hand and stroked up. Junsu tensed, shouted out in pure pleasure and thrust into the hand as his body immediately responded.

Jaejoong laughed, and Junsu blushed in shame. He stroked Junsu a few more times, and then cupped his balls, pulling a low moan from Junsu’s throat. His head lowered, eyes shut as he tried to control the shivers in his body. The two fingers quested further back and he quivered as they slipped over skin never before touched. It felt entirely too good.

“Should I prep him first, pet, or just see if he can take me all at once?”

Junho cleared his throat. “Prep him, master.”

“Why?”

“Because he will enjoy your fingers inside him, master.”

Junsu snorted in disbelief.

 _Hey, if I had said something about it hurting you, he wouldn’t prep you at all,_ Junho said.

“Is your brother right, new pet? Will you enjoy my fingers inside you?”

Junsu didn’t even need to lie. “Yes, m-master.”

The pad of one finger pushed against his entrance, slowly tracing the puckered skin. More pleasure wracked through Junsu than he thought was possible as the finger pushed harder, entering him. He threw his head back and gasped, fingers clenching Jaejoong’s shoulders. He whined and lowered his hips, the finger going deeper. His mouth stayed open as he panted harshly, hips moving by themselves. He rocked, back and forth until he felt Jaejoong’s hand against his ass.

“Your brother wasn’t nearly as eager when I first took him,” Jaejoong said with a laugh. “Though I didn’t have the threat of abusing his brother to convince him.”

Junsu barely understood. Just the pleasure, just the … he whimpered as Jaejoong rotated his finger, almost pulling it out and then pushing it back in. Sparks flew behind his eyes. His wings shivered and spread, and everything spun and twisted and …

“P-please. Please … “ Junsu tried to move faster.

Jaejoong told him to stop, and with difficulty he did. He waited, skin burning with pleasure filled fire as Jaejoong removed his finger. Junsu’s whine turned to a cry as the finger returned but with another and pushed deep into him, stretching him more. His body shook. He tried to move, but gave up, sagging weakly against Jaejoong’s shoulder. He panted, inhaling the stabilizing scent of Jaejoong’s skin. It overwhelmed the citrus with earthy spices like cinnamon and vanilla. Junsu tried to taste it, licking at the skin and at Jaejoong’s collarbones..

“You can come, my new pet, if you need to.”

Junsu needed to. But he needed to—he cried out as fingers wrapped around his cock again, and only two strokes later, with those fingers buried deep inside him, he came, shooting his load all over Jaejoong’s muscled chest and stomach. He cut his cry short with an agonized gasp, cursing himself for enjoying that so much. He hid his face against Jaejoong’s neck again as his skin turned a deeper shade of shamed red.

“You made a mess, my new pet. Clean it up.”

Junsu tried to move, but his body was too pleasured. He whined as those fingers left him, and then hissed as pain lashed through his wings. He fell back, lost his balance and landed hard on his knees on the floor. His head rested on Jaejoong’s thigh.

“Clean it up,” Jaejoong snapped and slapped Junsu’s cheek.. “I hate repeating myself.”

Junsu forced his eyes open. His come was all over the captain’s skin. He licked his lips and then very slowly leaned forward. He gagged on the first taste, and then with a firm resolve, lapped up every drop, including the one at the base of Jaejoong’s hard cock. His tongue diverted from the task a few times as he got lost in the ridges of muscles.

“Good boy, my new pet.” He lifted his cock away from his body, and Junsu licked the head without being told. “Hm, so eager.”

Junsu hummed from the praise, and almost purred as the Captain stroked his cheek. He took more of the hard cock into his mouth and throat.

“Your brother is going to have to teach you how to do that properly. Now, back up here. Come on.”

Junsu’s limbs protested as he climbed over the Jaejoong’s lap. Jaejoong kissed him, needy and hard, tongue digging into his throat.

“You taste sweeter than your brother.”

Junsu shivered as hands gripped his ass, massaged. Fingertips teased his hole. His cock was still so hard. He whimpered through the kiss as the soft head of the captain’s cock teased his body.

“Do you want it, my new pet?”

“Y-yes, master,” Junsu said, voice quivering with need.

“Take it.”

Junsu pushed his hips down, crying out as the wide head stretched him beyond what was comfortable. He gasped, retreating from the pain. But those large hands didn’t let him. They gripped his hips, holding him still and then Jaejoong thrust up.

Junsu cried out as he was taken. His head dropped back, mouth open, and then, almost like he wasn’t himself but seeing the scene from above, he realized he was doing it. He was moving, bouncing up and down on Jaejoong’s lap, taking the cock over and over into his body despite the pain, despite the shame. It felt amazing. So good to be touched inside his body so deeply. When his ass hit Jaejoong’s hips, he whined in need because he wanted more, wanted it deeper and harder.

He shivered uncontrollably as he tried to speed up.

Jaejoong cursed, and then pushed him away. Junsu cried out as he landed on the side of the couch, one hand on the floor to keep from falling off. He barely had time to catch his breath and then his ass cheeks were spread again, and the pleasure quadrupled.

“Pet, fuck his mouth. Now.”

Junsu whined, hips thrusting back, wanting more. His wings were shaking so hard he thought they might fall off. Fingers trailed through his hair, and a voice in his head told him to lift up. He did, eyes blurry with need. He saw his brother’s equally lust-filled gaze and then dropped his eyes to his cock. His hard cock. Junsu whimpered and lunged for it, catching the tip with his tongue.

Junho moaned, fingers tightening in his hair.

“Fuck his mouth.”

Junho grunted and did, trying to go slow and not gag Junsu, but Junsu didn’t want that. He wanted the pleasure from being taken. He wanted it. He licked at his brother’s cock, tried to tell him through the haze in his brain that he loved it and he wanted it. Junho moaned and sped up, fucking his throat, and every time Junsu gagged, he cursed himself and said the next one he wouldn’t.

 _Re … you … fuck, Su-ah. You have to relax, if you want it all. Just …_ His brother showed him what he meant. Showed him how to relax his jaw and his throat and take him all.

Junsu almost shouted out in joy as he did it. And then again. And again, taking all of his brother deep, his face buried in the sweet smell of his body.

Jaejoong fucked him harder, and Junsu finally understood why his brother liked this so much. His body shook and more pleasure than he’d ever felt coursed through him being fucked from both ends. It felt good to be touched, but to have things inside him, pushing at skin so sensitive was amazing. Addicting.

A thought of being filled even more, stretched and opened and fucked until he passed out was enough to have him coming again. He pulled away from his brother, slammed himself back on Jaejoong and screamed as another orgasm violently tore through him. He would have collapsed as he pumped out his release, but Junho grabbed his shoulders.

Jaejoong slowed his thrusts, and Junsu sucked his brother back into his mouth. He grinned and met his brother’s eyes, his own clouded with satiated lust.

“It’s going to be so much fun having two of you. Pet, come and fuck your brother. I have a ship to fly.”

Junsu whined when Junho moved away, but he bent down and pressed a kiss to Junsu’s lips and then walked around the couch. Junsu leaned his face on the arm, skin tingling with pleasure. He moaned as the Captain slipped from him, and then moaned again as warm liquid dripped down his thighs. Jaejoong had come inside him and he hadn’t even noticed. He rolled his hips, listening to it squelch inside him. Junho’s hands gripped his ass, and he moaned again as his brother pushed into him.

Jaejoong entered Junsu’s vision and said, “Lick me clean, my new pet. It’s your ass that made me come after all.”

Junsu smiled and opened his mouth, really too content to lift his head.

Jaejoong laughed and slapped his cheek lightly. “Lazy, bad pet,” he said, but still pushed his cock into Junsu’s mouth. Junsu sucked on it, swallowing the tangy taste, rolling the softening cock around with his tongue.

He pulled away too soon and Junsu pouted up at him.

Jaejoong patted his cheek again. “Don’t worry, my pets. I’ll be back. I’m not sure how long I’ll be but you better be fucking each other in some way or form when I get back.”

He bent down and kissed Junsu briefly and then kissed Junho. He sashayed across the room, and Junsu watched him until his beauty disappeared behind a door.

“God, he’s beautiful,” Junsu said.

Junho snorted.

“Beautiful, but an asshole.”

“You all right?” Junho asked, a soft hand on Junsu’s lower back. He was barely moving, slowly, in and out of his brother’s body.

“Hm, yeah. You?”

“Eh. I guess.” _We should have this conversation mentally though. He has transmitters and recorders here, and cameras._

_Kinky._

_You have no idea._

_My brother is fucking me on his orders. I have some idea._

_If I stop, he’ll punish us both._

_Who said I wanted you to stop?_ Junsu looked behind him. “Go faster.”

Junho swallowed and then shook his head. “You’re crazy, brother.”

“You feel good, brother. Go faster.”

Junho sped up, a tiny bit, not nearly enough. Junsu grunted in irritation and pushed up, knocking them back. Junho wrapped his arms around Junsu’s body to steady them. They both paused, getting used to the new angle, and then Junho kissed the vine tattoo on his shoulder. Junsu moaned and rocked his hips slowly.

“God, this should not feel this good,” Junsu whined. He lifted his arms and hooked them around his brother’s neck. Their heads turned and their lips met softly. Junsu moaned in protest as Junho held him tighter when he tried to go faster.

“Bro, come on,” Junsu whispered. “Let me speed up a little.”

“He could be gone for hours, Su-ah. Don’t waste your energy.”

“But it feels so good,” Junsu said and whined.

Junho snorted. “Didn’t take long to convince you to like sex.”

“God, how … damn … just … “

Junho pulled out, and Junsu whined, falling forward, hands on the arm of the couch. He shook his ass at his brother.

Junho laughed and spanked him lightly. “Roll over so I can really kiss you.”

“Ooh, good idea.” Junsu rolled onto his back. Junho settled himself between his legs and then leaned over him, hands on either side of his head. He pressed a kiss to Junsu’s lips, and then another, and another, until Junsu grew frustrated. “Bro, come on.”

“What?” Junho said innocently. “I’m kissing you.”

Junsu pouted. “Kiss me really good.”

“Fine.” He lowered his mouth at the same time he lowered his hips, pushing his erection against Junsu’s. Pleasure zoomed through Junsu in an instant. He rolled his hips up, lifted his legs, shivering as Junho’s cock slid between his slick ass cheeks. Junsu carded his fingers through his brother’s short hair, moaning into his mouth, licking at his lips and begging for more.

Junho smiled. _God, fine._ He deepened the kiss, tongue digging into Junsu’s mouth. He rocked his hips against Junsu’s body, moaning too at the sensation of those mounds clenching at his cock.

“Inside me, inside me, bro, come on, inside me.”

“Our master has unleashed a sex fiend,” Junho said with a laugh.

“Oh, god, inside, put your dick inside me now.”

“Okay, okay. Fuck.” Junho grabbed his cock and held it against Junsu’s stretched opening. But he didn’t push in. He swiped it over the puckered skin, swirled it, dipped in enough to tease and then pulled out again. Over and over, until Junsu was quivering, begging in unintelligible groans and whimpers. His fingers clenched Junho’s shoulder, spasming with every burst of pleasure through his skin. Junsu was in agony. It felt so good, but he needed more. Wanted more. He pried a hand from his brother’s body and wrapped it around his cock.

“Now, now, brother. That’s cheating.”

“Then fuck me, you wingless insect.”

Junho laughed and very slowly pushed into his brother’s body. It wasn’t too tight, but it still stole his breath.

Junsu struggled below him, eyes shut tight, whimpering. The stretch was so good. So so so good. “Mm, more, bro, more.”

“I have no more to give you,” Junho said with a lick to his lips. “Well. Maybe.” He pushed up, leaving Junsu’s sweaty skin suddenly cold and pebbled. He shivered. Junho thrust into him a few times from this new angle. “Grab behind your knees, Su-ah.”

Junsu whimpered as he did as he was told. The angle changed, and Junsu tried to roll his hips up to feel that delicious, tight slide again. Junho groaned and thrust into him, a little harder from this angle.

“You’re … distracting …” Junho took a deep breath to stabilize himself. He stopped almost completely buried in Junsu, despite Junsu’s whimpers.

“Bro, please, I …”

“You want more. I’m going to give you more.” Junho’s finger touched next to his cock, and Junsu almost screamed. His hips rose, begging, and Junho slipped the digit into his hole, sliding it around and over, deep into his brother. He added as second finger immediately, and then curled them, rotating them around his cock.

“Junho! Fuck!”

“Too much?”

“No, move! Please, please.”

Junho chuckled. He fucked Junsu slowly, but moved his fingers fast. A third one slipped in without him even realizing it, but Junsu felt it. Felt the stretch. He couldn’t move or do anything but clench the muscles of his brother’s chest and grip behind one knee. Pain registered there from his fingernails and he didn’t care.

“Touch me, Touch me, god, Ho, touch me. Please.”

Junho moaned, and Junsu’s brain clouded from that noise. He cried out when Junho’s hand wrapped around his cock, and then screamed as he came suddenly, violently, body clamping down on Junho as he sprayed come all over his chest and stomach.

His legs went weak and he lowered them. He knew there was a goofy smile on his face, and he tried in vain to care. Everything about this was so wrong, but considering the circumstances, he’d rather be with his brother than with Jaejoong. He gasped when Junho’s mouth covered his nipple and then licked down his stomach, cleaning up his come.

“That feels so good,” Junsu said.

Junho smiled just before their lips met. His cock still slowly moved in and out of him. “Something tells me you’re going to have more fun with the toys than I did.”

“Toys?” Junsu questioned.

Junho nodded. “Butt plugs, vibrators, dildos, cock rings, nipple clamps.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god. What do those words even mean?”

Junho laughed and said, “Trust me, you’re going to find out.”

Their lips met and they kissed.

 _So how is Mom?_ Junho asked.

Junsu mentally winced. _Last I saw her, she was all right, but that was almost a year ago. The Chiksos are wicked and …_

_I know. Trust me, I know._

_I’m so glad you’re not dead._

_Me, too._

They both thought: _As long as I am still alive, there is always hope._

They shared a smile and then kissed again, and again. It was a show for the cameras, but in their minds they talked about home and their family and their friends. And wondered if there was a way to win in this unfair war.


	4. Cleaned

**WARNING: This chapter contains breath play and minor bondage and use of toys.**

Jaejoong sat in his chair, smirking at the image of the NeFaerien councilman on the main screen. He was pleading for their people again. The blockade Jaejoong set up around the planet was slowly starving them. Yes, they had food down on the planet, but with Jaejoong slowly destroying all their farmland, it was running low.

He did not care what the man said, only nodded a few times with a sage face, like he was actually listening. He wanted the planet; he was going to have the planet. He couldn’t just bomb the shit out of it, because that would bring unwanted Federation attention to him, and plus he needed the slave labor to keep it running. The NeFaerie tried in vain to get an SOS message past the blockade.

It was only a matter of time before they gave up. Or one of their messages got out.

“Commander,” Jaejoong said, cutting off the councilman.

“Yes, Captain.”

“I left something unattended in my room. Go check on it for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m sorry, Councilman Park,” Jaejoong said. “What were you saying?”

The Councilman went right back into his pleading tirade, and Jaejoong’s thoughts went right back to his bedroom where the two brothers were fucking.

A few minutes later, Changmin returned. He bent over and whispered in Jaejoong’s ear. “God damn it, they’re gorgeous, but your pet wants to know if he can use toys.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened and a smile broke out over his face. He looked at the Councilman and said, “Look, Park. Just stop resisting and we’ll stop kidnapping and raping your people and destroying your farmland. It’s not that hard.” He failed to keep the smirk off his face. “This meeting is over.”

The screen went dark.

“Commander Shim, you have control of the bridge.” Jaejoong stood up and, without looking at anyone else, went to his room. His cock was hard before he got there, and the door didn’t open fast enough.

The newest has his brother bent over the arm of the couch, fucking him from behind. His lips and fingers were playing with his brother’s wings. His pet was gripping the couch tightly, thrusting back, meeting his brother’s movements with his passion. The skin shone with sweat, and there were nail marks on both their bodies, hickys, bites.

Their bodies slapped together, and each sound caused a delightful shiver up Jaejoong’s spine.

“Beautiful pets,” he said.

They both smiled at him.

Jaejoong walked over and sat on the couch next his pet. “I need new names for you. I can’t call you both pet. And well, new pet, you don’t act like you’re new. What do you call each other besides brother?”

His new pet gasped as he said, “I … I call him Ho.”

“And he calls you Su?”

“Yes, m-master.”

“Ho-pet, Su-pet. Perfect. Now.” He unzipped his flight suit and peeled it down until his hard cock was free. “Suck on me, Ho-pet.”

Ho-pet moaned in anticipation and stretched his body until he could lap at Jaejoong’s cock. Jaejoong sighed in delight and moved closer for him. He settled on the couch and lay a hand over the back. His fingertips trailed over his Ho-pet’s wings.

“You two are beautiful together. Changmin tells me that you were asking about toys, Su-pet?”

His eyes shut with a moan, and he fucked his brother faster while he nodded. “Curious, m-master.”

“Interesting.” He pet Ho-pet’s hair while he thought about this. “You talked about it.”

Su-pet nodded again. “Junho--”

“What’s his name, Su-pet?” Jaejoong asked, emphasising the name.

“H-ho-p-pet says they feel good, m-master.”

“Mm, so they do. How many orgasms have you had since I’ve been gone?”

Su-pet’s eyes shut and he shook his head. “Th-three, master. I think.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “And your brother?”

“T-two.”

“Only two?”

“H-he said he wasn’t … sure … when … oh, god--” Su-pet broke off and thrust harder into his brother. The other cried out around Jaejoong’s cock and his body shook heavily, throat tightening. Jaejoong’s eyes shut with pleasure.

“Now, four and three, master,” Su-pet said with a smile. His brother’s body was heaving from the exertion, and he was just able to keep sucking on Jaejoong. “He said to take it slow because we weren’t sure when you’d be back.”

“Ah, my smart little pet,” Jaejoong said and lightly tugged his hair. “What should we do now? Go soak in the tub and clean you both up, or teach your brother about toys?”

He lifted the mouth away from his cock so he could answer.

Ho-pet had to swallow first. “Take a bath, master.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Good answer, though I think your brother is a bit disappointed.” Jaejoong stood up and moved to the other. He pointed to the floor and he stared at Su-pet for a moment. The other got the point. His eyes hardened in rebellion, but he slowly dropped to his knees.

Jaejoong tugged on his hair and pushed his cock into that mouth. “Tell him why a bath is the right answer, Ho-pet.”

“You like your toys clean, master.”

“Correct.” Jaejoong looked down at his newest pet. “Remember that, Su-pet. You are nothing more than a toy. Something for me to play with. Just because you can talk and walk and fuck doesn’t make you a person. You are a toy.”

Those black eyes flared with rebellion, and Jaejoong laughed. He pulled away and slapped him hard enough that he fell to the ground, barely catching himself. Jaejoong’s mouth watered as he saw all the come dripping from his ass. He fell to his knees, spread those round cheeks and licked it up. The body under his hands shivered.

Changmin was right. He was a come slut.

His tongue dipped easily into the stretched opening. He closed his mouth around it and sucked, pulling as much of it into his mouth as he could before swallowing. He used three fingers to dig into him, scraping the edges and as deep inside as he could until he was certain he could get no more. He pulled away, wild and horny, kneeling and then fucking that hole, moaning as it contracted around him. He snapped his fingers, and heard his Ho-pet crawl over to them. There was fresh come in his body.

With a whimper, Jaejoong pulled away from the plump ass. He lay on the floor, pulling on his waist. “Ride me, slut. Ride me fast.”

That eager gleam was in Su-pet’s eyes again. He straddled Jaejoong’s lap and then reached behind him, gripping his cock. He sat quickly and then pushed himself up and down.

“O-over my face,” Jaejoong said, yanking Ho-pet to him. “Face your brother and touch each other. Kiss and … Fuck.”

Everything went to shadows as Ho-pet straddled his face. One of them moaned. He reached between those legs and spread open his ass. Come dripped from him and Jaejoong whimpered, lifting his head for it. He licked at it and sucked it into his mouth. His knees bent and he thrust his hips into the willing body riding him. He stuck his tongue as far into his pet as he could and then pushed his hips forward and back. His pet took over the movements immediately, fucking himself on Jaejoong’s tongue.

Pleasure twisted through him, spurred on by the sounds of them kissing and stroking each other off. He thought of the toys to use, the restraints and whips, and of his newest’s eager eyes while he did everything to him. Just the thought was intoxicating, alluring. He felt his orgasm rush through him. He pushed them both away. Both of them fell, and then he kneeled, stroking his cock in his newest’s face. A red tongue licked lips and then his mouth opened. Jaejoong gripped him by his hair and forced his eyes to stay open as he came, so he could watch himself cover that eager face in white.

Almost before he was done, Jaejoong pulled his face up and licked him clean, moaning and squirming as he kissed his newest pet.

“Wow, you two are distracting,” Jaejoong said.

Su-pet smiled, but Ho-pet lowered his head and apologized. He wasn’t sure what response he liked more.

“Stay there for a moment.” Jaejoong stood up on shaky legs and moved over to the toy dresser. He removed two cock and ball restraints <http://im3.ebidst.com/upload_big/5/0/6/1274363185-2308-0.jpg>  
and then went back to his toys.

He smiled and dangled one off his finger in front of Su-pet’s face. “This is a triple cock and ball ring. Want to guess where it goes?”

His new pet had the audacity to smirk, and then leaned up and licked it. “In my mouth, master.”

Jaejoong laughed and lightly slapped his cheek with it. He moved to his Ho-pet and crouched down. Roughly, he tugged on his cock and balls until the the metal rings were secure, one around the base of his cock, and the others cinched tight around each ball.

“Your brother doesn’t like this, Su-pet. Do you know why?”

He tilted his head to the side, and then said, “Probably because sex is so sacred on our planet, master. He feels like he’s doing something wrong.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yes, so he told me. But then he admitted that it felt good. Do you want to see how it feels?”

Those eyes lit up with anticipation and he nodded. “Yes, master, please.”

“It might hurt more because you’re really hard,” Jaejoong said, not actually caring. He kneeled next to the eager pet and gripped his cock tightly. He could have released the latch on the rings and put them on that way, but he knew that Su-pet would enjoy the pain as much as Jaejoong enjoyed giving it. He slipped the rings over him, forcing them down. Su-pet gasped and shuddered with a whine as his balls were pinched and stretched before the toy was in place.

“The best part,” Jaejoong whispered, lips against his cheek, “is that you can fuck your brother for hours without coming. Does that sound fun?”

“Y-yes, master.”

Jaejoong kissed his cheek and then stood up. He snapped his fingers three times and then led the way into his private bathroom, listening to them crawl after him.

Su-pet’s eagerness worried him. His brother had to be beaten, broken, and ripped down to his core to be this agreeable. Was it possible that the two brothers were planning something? He didn’t think so. He’d watch the tapes later and make sure the two of them did not talk of anything like that while he was gone. Perhaps he should not leave them together, unless they were tied up and gagged. That way he was sure. He should have thought of that before.

But it’s not like they could try anything. Even if the two of them killed him or disabled him, they were in the main part of the ship. They couldn’t just sneak out.

He held out a hand for them to stop, and he continued across the cool tiles. His bathroom was done in the traditional way back home on Chiksos. Real marble tile over the floor and walls. A sunken tub. Separate showers. Sinks and two toilets just in case. A bench ran along the walls where the tub was, and a bench ran submerged along the edges of the tub. He pressed a button on the wall, adjusted the temperature and let the tub fill. He moved over to a storage unit and opened a drawer, pulling out a dildo gag.

He snapped his fingers twice, and Su-pet crawled to him, eyes expectant. His brother stayed, head lowered, eyes on the floor. Again, Jaejoong wasn’t sure what he preferred. Normally his pets did not look at him, but the eagerness and curiosity in Su-pet’s face was something he did not want to miss.

“Open your mouth.”

He did, and licked at the toy before Jaejoong pushed it into his throat. His throat constricted once, twice, and then he settled, body shivering as Jaejoong tightened the band holding it in place.

“This is going to teach you to think beyond your gag reflex. This one is only five inches, but next time it will be longer.”

Su-pet lowered his head and rubbed against Jaejoong’s hands. He smiled despite of himself.

“Get in the tub.”

Jaejoong turned to his other pet and then snapped once. He came on hands and knees willingly, but not eagerly. “Hm, and here I thought you were going to have to teach your brother how to behave, but maybe you’ll both teach each other. He’s excited, you’re …” Jaejoong gripped his chin and forced his face up. “Are you broken, my pet?”

His eyes shut and he nodded. “Yes, m-master.”

“I thought I wanted you broken. But now that I see your brother, I’d rather have you eager and excited. Right this moment, what would you like?”

Their eyes met, but he didn’t answer.

Jaejoong smirked. “Let me clarify. What toy would like added to your body?”

His eyes shut and he shivered. “C-clamps, m-master.”

“You like those?”

He nodded.

“Hm, well, since we’re getting in the tub, I don’t want them in the water, so after our bath, you can have them, okay?”

“T-thank you, m-master.”

“Go join your brother.”

His pet crawled across the floor and lowered his muscular body into the tub. There was something about this letting-them-decide thing that Jaejoong liked, because they were NeFaerie, sensitive and horny all the time. Just a touch to their wings was enough to make them moan and want more. Maybe if he gave them what they wanted, they’d be less likely to turn against him in the future. Break them with pleasure instead of with pain.

Jaejoong smirked to himself. A wonderful plan.

“M-master?”

“Yes, Ho-pet?”

“He … he … Su-pet has not eaten since he’s been captured.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Hasn’t he swallowed come?”

Ho-pet nodded.

“That will be enough until tomorrow. I don’t want him eating on a different schedule than us.” Jaejoong climbed into the tub and said, “Now, wash me.”

There were four dispensers at the edge of the tub. Ho-pet showed his brother how to use the dispensers of shampoo, conditioner and body soap. The one he didn’t use was waterproof lube and Jaejoong knew they’d be using it soon. His newest lathered his hands with shampoo, and Jaejoong ducked his head for a moment to wet his hair. He moaned into the scratches on his scalp. His hand found the constrained cock under the water, and he stroked. Su-pet shivered. His other pet used a washcloth to clean the rest of him.

“Wash each other,” Jaejoong whispered. He let himself relax in the hot water and watched as the brothers touched and smiled and played with each other. They didn’t hesitate to wash inside and clean each others’ entrances. And then Su-pet reached under the water and stroked his brother’s cock while the other washed his wings. It was all very arousing.

“Su-pet, come here,” Jaejoong said.

He rubbed his nose against his brothers in lieu of a kiss and floated over to Jaejoong. Jaejoong turned him around and sat him in his lap. He moaned feeling Jaejoong’s hard cock against his ass.

“Ho-pet, go get what is in that last dispenser.”

“Yes, master.”

“I love having sex in this tub,” Jaejoong whispered into his newest ear. He shivered and gripped Jaejoong’s hips.

Ho-pet held his hand out, a puddle of clear liquid in his palm.

“Thank you, pet,” Jaejoong said and covered his hand and palm with it. He lowered his hand under the water to Su-pet’s hard cock. He stroked him softly. The other shivered in delight, moaning and then gagging around the obstruction in his throat.

“How are you doing with this?” Jaejoong asked, lifting his hand to the other’s neck. He pushed against his throat until he could feel the end of the toy. He stroked faster and added little thrusts into his body. “Do you like it in your throat, constantly there?” He tightened the pressure on his cock and then pressed harder on his throat. His nose flared as he tried to breathe. His hands rose to Jaejoong’s arm, fingers gripping. He choked and then thrust his cock into Jaejoong’s hand.

Jaejoong stroked him faster, thrusting his own hard cock against that plump ass. Pleasure waved through him, and with each pass, he tightened his hold on Su-pet’s neck, feeling and gripping the end of the gag. “This is called breath play, my pet. Don’t you like it?”

Su-pet shivered in his arms, fingers suddenly going slack. There was a garbled noise in his throat and then his body shook violently as he tried to come past the metal on his cock.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Oh, yeah. I’d say you like it.” Jaejoong moved his hand from Su-pet’s throat and he took a much needed breath through his nose.

“Ho-pet, bend over the edge of the tub.”

He did immediately. This was another reason Jaejoong loved his tub. You could kneel on the bench and lay your upper body right on the floor.

“Your cock is slick, Su-pet. Fuck him.”

He totally grinned behind that gag and moved in behind his brother. He had to grip his brother’s hips to steady himself. Jaejoong was sure his head was still light from the lack of proper breath for a couple of minutes. He ran his hands over his brother’s ass and then spread his cheeks. He looked over at Jaejoong and cocked his head in question.

“No, Su-pet. There’s enough lube on your cock. He can take it.”

His newest nodded, and then held his cock down. He slowly pushed into him, and Ho-pet was moaning before he was even halfway. Su-pet stopped and then pulled out a little, swirling his cock around and then pushing back in. The other tried to grip the tiles in front of him.

“Do you like it when your brother fucks you, my pet?”

“Y-yes, master.”

Su-pet whined as he sped up, jerking his hips hard, probably pushing his brother’s cock into the wall. Jaejoong gripped the edge of the tub and hauled himself out of it. Both pets looked at him. He smiled and crawled around the edge of the pool until he was in front of them. He gestured his hand, his Ho-pet moved back, pushing up with his hands. Jaejoong sat on the edge of the tub, feet in the water. He stroked his hard cock.

“Suck on me, pet.”

Ho-pet lowered his head, steadied himself on his arms. His brother grunted as the angle changed. That familiar tongue trailed over the head of his cock and then closed around the crown, sucking lightly. Jaejoong did not thrust into his mouth like he normally would, but waited until the other had bathed the tip and then licked down the length. His ministrations quickened in time with his brother’s thrusts into his body. They were both moaning. He sucked Jaejoong’s cock into his mouth, past the point of comfort, taking him all until his nose was buried in Jaejoong’s stomach. Jaejoong trailed a tender finger around his face, and then his lips where they were spread around his cock.

“So beautiful with my cock in your mouth, Ho-pet.”

His eyelashes fluttered and then opened, and Jaejoong smiled at the look of devotion on his face. It may have been faked but he didn’t care. He shuddered as the throat tightened around him, loosened and tightened, before pulling away for a breath. He had to lean back on his elbows, and then he lifted his legs, tightening them around his newest waist.

Oh yeah, he was going to have to start being patient during sex. He didn’t want to come yet, but with both pets be so sexy he couldn’t stop it. His first pet moaned so wantonly, feeling Jaejoong’s cock pulse. Jaejoong gave in and lifted his hips, rocking up quickly. His eyes shut, head falling back. His pet’s body shivered, like he tried to come, and then Jaejoong gasped, mouth open as he shot his release down that warm throat. He took a few steady breaths as his Ho-pet continued to suck him. And then he pulled away despite the other’s moan of protest.

Jaejoong cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I think we’re clean. Let’s go to bed.” He stood up and moved to a wardrobe. He pulled out three fluffy robes and then snapped his fingers. Both pets crawled to him and he dried them off with a towel.

“Stand up for a moment,” he said, and when Su-pet did, he put the robe on him. He immediately went back to his knees, and Jaejoong smiled because he didn’t have to tell him to. Ho-pet followed his brother’s example, and then they both stared at him with such identical looks of ‘what now’ that he had to smile again. Oh yeah. Having both brothers was going to be so much fun.

“Follow me, my pets,” he whispered and led them to his bedroom.


	5. Fucked

**WARNING: This chapter contains bondage, use of toys and double penetration**

Junho could not sleep. It didn’t help that his arms and legs were restrained, his shoulders twisted uncomfortably. He did not blame his brother for sleeping though. Junsu said it’d been days since he last ate or slept properly, and after so much sex, he was exhausted. He was not lying with his brother, but next to him. Back to back, their arms restrained behind them. Junho’s leather cuffs were connected to a chain from Junsu’s leather cuffs, and Junsu’s connected to a chain from Junho’s. Their ankles were the same, too.

Junho did his best not to move so he would not wake up his brother.

And he did his best not to lose hope. Junsu had not painted a pretty picture of the resistance against the Chiksos. He talked of food shortages and salted barren fields. Of lakes drained and bakeries and eateries destroyed. Young girls taken advantage of, and boys too, when the sensitivity of the NeFaeries was discovered. Many were auctioned off to the highest bidder. Others were just used and left for dead. Junsu said he had the time to learn how to use the Chiksos weapons and understand some of their technology. He also said that Yoochun and Yunho, their two best friends, had been learning how to fly spaceships. Or trying to learn at least.

Junho had been captured on the second invasion, nearly two years ago. He hadn’t known it was that long ago until Junsu told him, but it felt right. He felt that much older. There had still been hope of winning back then; Junsu said there was still hope. There was always hope if you were still alive. And Junho believed his brother, so he tried. He tried to hope that his people would continue to resist. Or that the Federation could be notified.

But he also said the only thing that mattered was that Junho was not dead like he thought. He didn’t care that he’d been made a slave of the madman doing this to their people, just that Junho was alive. And as long as he was alive, there was hope.

Junho had to remember that. It was so hard to believe it after so long under the Captain’s control.

Junsu gasped beside him. Or that’s what it sounded like. The Captain had not taken the gag from his throat before going to bed.

_Junho, you awake?_

_Yes._

Junsu twisted his arms a bit, and then their fingers entwined. _You okay?_

_No. My shoulders hurt._

_So do mine._

_You just had to want to know about the toys, huh?_

_And this is mild?_

_Yes. Very mild._

_You asked for clamps. What are those?_

Junho sighed and mentally sent Junsu a picture of nipple clamps with weights.

 _Looks painful,_ he said, but full of eagerness.

 _I think you might be crazy, bro,_ Junho said.

_Might as well go with it, right? If you resist ,you only get hurt. As long as your mind and your thoughts are your own, nothing else matters._

_The Captain is good at taking that away._

_Okay, this right here. No more The Captain shit, okay? Call him Jaejoong. He’s just a man and has no authority over my brain. He’s not my captain._

Junho smiled. _You’re going to get yourself killed if you slip up._

_Are you kidding? He likes my defiance. As long as I don’t do it all the time._

_I wish I had your hope._

_I wish I had your ass. God damn it, I want this cock ring off!_

Junho stifled his laughter, but not quite enough and the Cap-no … Jaejoong rolled over and glared at him.

“Go to sleep.”

_Contrite, bro._

Junho lowered his eyes. “S-sorry, master, I … I can’t sleep. I …”

Jaejoong frowned and then propped up. “Are you asleep, Su-pet?”

Junsu whined behind the gag.

“Do you need to come, Su-pet?”

Junsu whined louder and jerked his hips forward, pulling Junho’s back. He moaned, eyes shutting from the pull on his shoulders.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Okay, okay.” He rolled off the edge of the bed and moved naked through the room to a drawer. “Since Su-pet still wants to know about toys, I’ll use one for you two until you both come, how is that?”

The eagerness in Junsu’s whimper made Jaejoong laugh again.

Junho thought about that. Maybe he could be as eager as him. The sex did feel good.

Jaejoong came back to the bed. He held something steady in one hand and then stroked the ends, back and forth, with the other hand. Junho licked his lips.

“Ah, Ho-pet, you know what this is, don’t you? Tell your brother.”

“It’s a v-vibrator, Su-ah, Su-pet,” he quickly corrected himself and Jaejoong smiled.

“You like this, Ho-pet?”

He nodded. “Yes, master.”

“This one is special though.” Jaejoong climbed onto the bed between them. He tapped their joined hands and then said, “Double-sided. Do you want it inside you, Su-pet?”

Junho could already feel the vibrations on it. The dildos were short, meant to tease their prostates.

Junsu nodded eagerly. He gasped as Jaejoong shoved the end into his body, in and out a few times. The vibrating end teased Junho.

“Hold it, boys, so Ho-pet can push back on it.”

Junsu gripped it tightly. Junho did too. He moaned as the well-lubed head slipped into him. He jerked his hips back, and then Junsu was moving the toy, in and out of both of them. Jaejoong laughed and sat back on his feet. He curled his lubed hand around his cock and jerked himself off as he watched Junsu fuck them with the toy.

The vibrations were so high. Junho’s body shook, and he was right: the slightly protruding end was teasing his prostate. He was going to come as soon as the cock ring was off. He held the toy with his brother and then gasped.

“Turn … turn it, Su-pet, Spin … “ He moaned, and heard Junsu echo his moan as the toy rotated inside him.

“Oh, god you two like that toy, huh? I’m going to take off these cock rings and whoever comes first gets to suck on my cock.”

The desire to come first filled him and it was so foreign, so odd to want to do this.

“I didn’t mention this before, Su-pet,” Jaejoong said, “but I didn’t have to be so rough to put these rings on. They all have a latch to release them.”

Junsu moaned and the toy pounded into Junho harder. He gave up trying to control it and gripped Junsu’s wrist instead. The pressure around his cock and balls was gone the next moment, and they both screamed while the toy slammed inside them. Junsu was slamming it harder into himself, each one punctuated by a cry, and then his body shook and the toy stalled as he cried out his orgasm. Junho whimpered and took control of the toy, twisting it inside of himself until the pleasure and vibrations overwhelmed him. A slick hand touched the head of his cock. Junho moaned, panting harshly as his orgasm teased him. Junsu shifted behind him, and then his fingers slipped into his Junho’s body with the toy and he shouted, shooting a load of come clear across the bed.

“T-thank you, master,” Junho stammered.

Jaejoong touched his face. “You wanted to suck my cock, didn’t you, Ho-pet?”

Junho felt the familiar shame and embarrassment heat up his skin as he nodded. “Yes, master.”

“Junsu gets to suck on it, but you can help him.”

“Thank you, master.”

Jaejoong released the bindings, and then took the gag out of Junsu’s mouth. Junsu whined and licked at it.

Jaejoong smiled and tossed the toy away. He laid on his back between them. “What do you want more, Su-pet? My cock or the toy?”

His eyes went wide and he ducked his head in apology. “Yours, master, I’m sorry.” His voice was hoarse. “I like that down my throat.”

“Take this then. It’ll reach deeper.” He held his cock up. Junsu immediately dropped to it, taking more than half at once before gagging and pulling back up. Junho followed more slowly. He cupped Jaejoong’s balls, rolled them slowly through his fingers.

Jaejoong moaned. A hand landed on each of their heads. Junsu held his cock up and licked all around it, all over the head. Junho leaned forward and helped, half kissing his brother at the same time. Jaejoong’s hips rose, and he praised them, but Junho didn’t hear it. He concentrated on the feel of Junsu’s tongue. Because if he had to do this, and if he had to learn to enjoy it, and really mean it, then it was going to be because of Junsu, not because of Jaejoong. He took a turn, shoving Jaejoong down his throat. They both did, over and over, again and again, settling into a rhythm until Jaejoong said, “Let Su-pet do it. Go suck on my balls.”

Junho rolled over Jaejoong’s leg and settled between them. He pushed at his knees, and Jaejoong lifted them. Junho curled his hands around Jaejoong’s ass and sucked a ball into his mouth. Jaejoong moaned, hips twitching. Junho widened his mouth and took in the other one, running his tongue over the seam and then down the underside. He nuzzled the wet sac and let his tongue slip over Jaejoong’s perineum.

“So good, Ho-pet.”

“Master, may I finger you?” Junho whispered into his skin.

“God, yes, Ho-pet.”

Junho stuck a finger into his mouth. He slicked it up with as much spit as he could, and then slipped it under Jaejoong’s balls. The other moaned again, and then cried out as he pushed the finger into Jaejoong’s body. He lifted the sac enough so he could lick at Jaejoong’s entrance while he slowly worked his finger in and out.

“Fuck, pets, oh … fuck. Faster, both of you faster.”

Junho forced more spit into Jaejoong’s body before adding a second finger. His grip tightened on his balls, and Jaejoong cried out and moaned, “Oh” over and over again. His hips rose and fell until he was fucking himself on Junho’s tongue and fingers. His body shook, his entrance clenched and with a shout, he spasmed.

Junsu moaned in appreciation, sucking on Jaejoong’s cock until Jaejoong told him to stop.

“Amazing, my pets.”

“Thank you, master,” they both said, almost at the same time.

Jaejoong smiled and pulled them both up by their hair. “You’re both so hard again.” He gripped Junsu’s cock but met Junho’s eyes. “Should we fuck him, Ho-pet? See how much his body can stretch?”

Junsu’s eyes went wide and he nodded. “Please, master, please.”

Jaejoong did not look away from Junho, and Junho nodded, maybe not as eagerly as Junsu, but he tried. “Please, master.”

“And didn’t you want nipple clamps, pet?”

This time Junho did not have to fake his eagerness.

Jaejoong laughed. “You know where they are, go get them.”

Junho scrambled off the bed. He shivered when he heard the other two kissing. The chains on his feet clinked against the floor, and oh god, he suddenly needed to be tied up,too. He opened the clamp drawer and took out his favorite pair. The shame from having a favorite pair wasn’t as bad as it used to be.

The clamps were in the shape of animal paws. The sharp points of the claws would dig into his skin. There was a thin chain connecting the clamps. In the middle of the chain was a round black weight. Another chain connected the weight to a simple cock ring.

Junho took a deep breath. He remembered to grab a bottle of lube before going back to the bed. He kneeled, offering the toy, waiting as Jaejoong continued to kiss his brother. Their hands stroked each other’s cocks, and Junho gasped as his cock pulsed from just watching.

Jaejoong turned away from Junsu and looked at him with a smile. “Good choice, my pet.”

Junho wanted to ask to be tied up, he wanted to so much, but routine, fear, control kept his mouth shut.

“Can we tie him up, master?” Junsu asked, picking up on Junho’s thoughts. _And you call me crazy,_ Junsu said in his head.

Junho should have been angry and embarrassed, but he shivered.

Jaejoong smiled. “Would you like that, Ho-pet?”

Junho nodded. “P-please, master.”

Junho smiled.

“All right. Lay down.”

Junho could not stop his eager whine as he lay on his back, arms and legs spread. The leather cuffs were connected to chains that hung from the bed posts. His body was stretched wide, almost too much, and then Jaejoong shortened all four straps, making his arms and legs lift from the bed. The cuffs dug into his skin almost painfully.

Junho moaned as liquid pumped from his cock.

“Can I suck on him?”

Jaejoong glared at Junsu for a couple seconds.

Junsu lowered his gaze and said, “Sorry, master. May I suck on Ho-pet, master?”

“Of course, Su-pet. Go ahead.”

Junsu’s eyes sparkled, and he leaned down and licked the head of Junho’s cock. Junho moaned, added more precome, and then shook violently as the sensations tripled as Junsu sucked his cock deep in his throat.

“That’s enough, Su-pet. You don’t want him to come before he can fuck you, do you?”

“No, master,” Junsu said and sat back on his feet. His fingers clutched his thighs, betraying his excitement.

“Here,” Jaejoong said and handed him one of the clamps. “Watch.” He spun a screw at the bottom of the clamp and the claws opened.

Junho moaned, hands gripping the straps in anticipation as Junsu did the same.

Jaejoong lowered the clamp to his nipple. “You don’t want it right on the nub, because it can be ripped off and that wouldn’t be good. It goes around, in the sensitive areolae.”

Junho cried out as the claws touched him. His hips rose and he almost screamed as Jaejoong tightened the screw, closing the sharp points into his flesh. He panted, trying not to come.

“Wow. He likes that,” Junsu said with a smirk.

Jaejoong licked at the clamp making Junho scream again. His mind fogged, and he moaned as Junsu attached the other clamp.

“Now, this weight, it’s not really fun when Junho is lying down and it’s resting on his chest. It needs to pull on the clamps.”

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Junsu asked, voice full of innocence. Junho wasn’t sure if it was faked.

Jaejoong chuckled low. “Oh yeah. It hurts. That’s why your brother is such a slut for it.”

Junho’s body flushed.

“So instead of putting this cock ring on him. I’m going to to put it on you, so the weight will pull at his nipples.”

_Fuck Junho. You have no idea how sexy you look right now._

Junho tried to tell him to fuck off, but the weight moved and his nipples stretched and twelve sharp pains spun around his skin. Junho moaned.

“Ooh, your brother brought lube.” The cool liquid dropped right on his cock and Junho squirmed from the sensation.

Junsu’s hand stroked him, and he gasped and with a shouted apology, he came, arms and legs stretching beyond comfort. Pain laced through his chest.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Guess we should have ringed him up. No matter. Sit on his cock, Su-pet. Keep him hard. I still want to double team that ass.”

“I still want you to double team this ass, master.”

There was a light slap. “Such insolence.”

Junho whimpered as Junsu’s warm thighs settled around his hips. Jaejoong’s hand lifted his cock and then very slowly Junsu impaled himself on it. His hands gripped his chest just below the clamps and he rose and fell on Junho’s cock, gasping. Each movement pulled the chain connecting them and jerked the weight.

“Tug … tug. Tug on them, Su-ah,” Junho gasped, forgetting the pet, but not caring.

Shaking fingers slid over to the weight and curled around it, lightly tugging. Junho screamed at the influx of pain. His cock jerked and pulsed in his brother’s body. Everything sped up, and Junho was half way to another orgasm when Junsu suddenly stopped.

“Be patient, my eager pet. Be patient.”

“Fuck me, master, please, please, fuck me with my brother. Oh, god. I … fuck, I need to come.” Junsu’s hips rolled, and Junho almost came again.

Junsu suddenly fell over him, their lips met, and Junho might as well have been blindfolded for as blurry and dark as everything was. He showed his eagerness with his tongue in Junsu’s mouth. They both moaned as Jaejoong’s dick prodded Junsu’s entrance. Junho panicked because Junsu wasn’t stretched enough for both of the, and then Jaejoong thrust in and the feeling of his slick cock and the feeling of Junsu’s body gripping him tightly had him coming so hard that he bit Junsu’s lip, tasting blood as they both screamed.

Junho tried to collapse, whimpering. The leather cuffs dug into his wrists and ankles as he lost the energy to hold himself up. Junsu’s body lay flush against his, twitching, whimpering, in pain, while Jaejoong moved in and out of him.

“You’re bleeding again my newest pet,” Jaejoong said happily. “So beautiful, bleeding all over your brother’s cock.”

And Junho felt it. Felt the mixture of blood and come slip down his balls.

Junsu shivered. _Oh, god, that hurt._ He whimpered, twisting his hips, trying to get away, but Jaejoong held him tightly and fucked him faster. Junho tried to apologize as his hips moved opposite of Jaejoong, but it felt so so so good. He wondered if he could come again.

Junsu’s mouth opened around one of his clamped nipples. He licked at it, throwing more sensations into Junho’s skin. Very carefully, Junsu lifted up, and then kissed Junho again. The tang of blood filled their mouths. Junho moaned as Junsu slowly started moving, thrusting back on their cocks, whimpering from the pain.

Jaejoong grabbed Junsu’s wings and forced them open. A different pain shot through his brother and it turned to pleasure again in a moment as Jaejoong sucked and kissed his wings.

“You two are amazing together,” he said. “So fucking amazing.”

Junho felt his heart swell from the praise, because Jaejoong did not praise him often.

Junsu suddenly pushed up, hands pressing against his nipples. Junho cried out, and Junsu cried out. He rocked his hips back, trying to speed up. His cock was red with need.

Jaejoong adjusted his hips, and thrust into Junsu faster with a muttered curse. “Take the cock ring off,” he said.

Junsu’s weight pushed down on one of Junho’s nipples as his other hand flew to his cock. He released the ring and only a few moments later, come arched high and landed on Junho’s chest and neck. Jaejoong curled over Junsu, closed his mouth around his shoulder and bit down hard as he came, spurting more warmth against Junho’s cock.

He wanted to come again so much.

Junsu collapsed against him with a whimper. His body twitched with pain, and Junho wanted to hold him. He whimpered and tugged at the restraints.

Jaejoong’s soft laughter filled the room. His weight left the bed.

_Su-ah?_

Junsu tried to reply, but his mind was blown.

Junho whimpered again.

“He’s all right,” Jaejoong said and returned with a wet towel. He cleaned himself up, and then removed the restraints from Junho’s arms and legs.

Junho immediately wrapped his arms around Junsu’s shivering body, fingers trailing along his wings where they hung, to weak to fold up properly.

“Is my Su-pet satisfied?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu tried to nod. “Y-yes, m-master. S-so, god that hurt so … so good.”

“Now. Will you two be able to sleep?”

Junho nodded. “T-thank you, master.”

Jaejoong lay next to them. His fingers followed Junho’s in a light touch around Junsu’s wings. “I expect you to be able to handle more than that, Su-pet. This isn’t much compared to what I’ve done with your brother. His ass can take my cock, Changmin’s and two vibrators before tearing.”

Junsu and Junho both shivered.

Junsu turned his head and kissed Jaejoong’s lips. He smiled slowly at Jaejoong’s shocked look and said, “G-goodnight, master,” breaking off to yawn.

Jaejoong actually smiled and kissed Junsu back. “Goodnight, my Su-pet.” He looked at Junho and Junho swallowed. He was not allowed to kiss Jaejoong without permission, but it was almost as if Jaejoong expected him to. So he did. A soft press of lips.

“You taste like your brother’s blood,” Jaejoong murmured and deepened the kiss for a moment. “So sweet. Goodnight, my Ho-pet.”

“G-goodnight, master.”

 _Told you he liked a little defiance, bro._ Even Junsu’s mind was exhausted now.

Junho’s was, too. It had been a very, very confusing day.

“Sleep well, my pets,” Jaejoong muttered, his fingers trailing down their arms.

A very, very confusing day.


	6. Tricked

Weeks passed.

They fucked, they sucked, they orgasmed. Sometimes with Jaejoong there. Sometimes not. Junho loved it. He loved being with his brother again. Their relationship was the same as it always had been, even with the added perk of sex. They laughed and teased each other. Jaejoong let them play games, so Junho taught him how to play chess and various games with the deck of cards. The winner always was rewarded with something sexual.

Before, every day had melded into the other. Now, Junho kept track of them. How many days had he been with his brother? How many days until they were separated again? He tried not to voice that one, but sometimes Junsu picked up on his mental thoughts.

They only talked of forbidden things in their mind. Junho told Junsu that he could not escape through the duct work because Jaejoong had put a transmitter under his skin. Junsu probably had one too, but Junho would not let him risk it. If he was caught trying to escape, Jaejoong would hurt him, and Jaejoong had stopped hurting them. Outside of sex anyway.

It was still odd to see this sadistic bastard smile at him and have the smile be mostly genuine. He didn’t think for a moment that Jaejoong’s guard was down, because as soon as either of them tried anything, Jaejoong would retaliate. And sometimes, when Junsu was a little too cheeky or defiant, Jaejoong punched him or slapped him or whipped him.

Junho learned to be happy with what he had. Be happy with his brother.

But he still felt guilty. And he knew that Junsu did too. They didn’t talk about it. Not even mentally. Their people suffered when they both bedded and took pleasure from the man who was the cause of that suffering. They knew killing Jaejoong would not help them. Changmin would just take over. It would not end things.

They both hoped their friends and family were still fighting. Still able to fight.

Junho felt like everything had fallen into a routine with the knowledge that this was their life. He thought Junsu had, too.

But one morning, there was a look in his eyes, one that even Jaejoong noticed.

“Why so excited today, my pet?” he asked, touching Junsu’s cheek.

Junsu smiled widely and kissed his fingertips. “Master promised to whip me today.”

Junho shivered. He had no idea how his brother took pleasure from that.

Jaejoong laughed. “So I did. But don’t you want to finish breakfast first?”

Junsu pouted and said, “Not really, master. I’m too excited.”

“Eat,” Jaejoong said and smiled over at Junho. “Do you want to be whipped today, Ho-pet?”

“Not really, master.”

“Can Ho-pet whip me too, master?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong nodded. “Of course.”

Junho glared at his brother. He hated whipping Junsu, but Junsu grinned at him, winked and then went back to eating. He had no idea what that wink meant.

_What is with you today?_

_Nothing._

_You can’t lie to me._

_I can, but you just won’t believe me._

Junho stabbed his potatoes.

When they were through eating, Jaejoong led them to the bed. Junsu practically bounced over in eagerness.

Jaejoong laid them on the bed, but he curled up with Junho. Junsu protested.

“You shut up or I’m going to hold you close and make love to you instead of tie you up and whip you until you can’t come anymore”

Junsu bit his lower lip, smiling widely.

Jaejoong kissed him, and Junho’s head went light. He’d never say this out loud but Jaejoong learned something from Junsu being here too. He learned to tease with pleasure. Learned to use their sensitivity against them until they were begging. Junsu didn’t care. Junsu loved it.

Junho was starting to love it, too.

Jaejoong’s lips pressed against his softly, mouth opening after a moment. He sucked Junho’s lower lip, and then nibbled on it lightly. His hand ran up and down Junho’s chest, fingers teasing his nipples. His entire body relaxed with a sigh.

When Jaejoong pulled away, he pouted, lashes lowered.

Jaejoong smiled at him. “Su-pet, go get the lotion.”

The bed shifted, and then Jaejoong kissed him again. Junho almost forgot where he was when Jaejoong kissed him. It scared him sometimes because he had to force himself to remember what this man had done to him before.

“Roll on your stomach, Ho-pet,” Jaejoong whispered against his lips.

Junho lifted his arms above his head and easily rolled over.

“I love pampering you two,” Jaejoong said, “but this morning I have a meeting to attend, so make yourselves pretty. You are going to massage lotion into each other’s skin, because I want your skin as soft as possible before I make you bleed. I will be back in one hour.”

Jaejoong kissed between Junho’s shoulders and then moved off the bed. Junho’s eyes shut as warm lotion dripped onto his back. The door opened and shut.

Junsu’s normally steady hands shook as he rubbed Junho’s back.

_Su?_

Junsu resolutely said nothing to him.

Junho sighed and relaxed and enjoyed his brother’s touch. After a few long moments, Junho tried again. _I love you, Su-ah. I … I know … I know that you’re … I don’t know, Su. Sometimes I don’t know …_ He sighed. Without Junsu acknowledging him, it was hard to talk.

And when Junsu stopped massaging him, it was hard to change places. He was so relaxed, too relaxed as Junsu had paid close attention to his wings and lower back. His cock was erect, but it was such a usual thing, that he paid it no mind, not even when Junsu stroked him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Junho smiled and told him to lay down. He only had a few minutes to massage Junsu before Jaejoong returned. He admonished his brother for that, but Junsu smirked and said nothing.

That gleam in his eyes had not faded.

He rubbed his brother’s shoulders and back slowly. He hoped Junsu didn’t do anything stupid today. There were days when he suddenly would remember he was a slave. Or maybe he never forgot like Junho did. But some days he sort of lost it and was punished.

 _Hey, bro,_ Junsu said.

Junho showed he was listening.

_I love you. Don’t ever forget that. No matter what happens today. Don’t ever forget that I love you.._

_Junsu, what--_

The door slid open, and Junho immediately moved so Junsu could kneel on the bed next to him. Junho kept his head lowered, trying to hide his worry.

“My beautiful pets,” Jaejoong said as he kneeled on the bed. His hands caressed their faces. Junho flinched, earning him a light slap, but Junsu purred and rubbed against Jaejoong’s hand. “Any particular restraint you’d like today, Su-pet?”

Junsu smiled. “No, my master. I love them all.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “I will go pick my favorite then. Lay down and wait.” He pressed a kiss to Junsu’s lips and then left the bed. Junsu shot Junho another excited look that had nothing to do with sex. The tendril of panic grew and coiled through him.

 _Su-ah,_ he warned.

Junsu told him to shut up and he smiled even more widely as Jaejoong returned to the bed. He tossed the frayed crop on the bed and then stood at the edge, holding up the option. Wrist and ankle cuffs, and leather straps to hold him to the bed. Spread eagle. The way Junsu loved it most. One day, Junsu had come four times just from Jaejoong whipping him like that.

His eyes gleamed and he sat up eagerly, holding his wrists out for the leather cuffs.

“You’re so eager, Su-pet,” Jaejoong said as he hooked the cuffs to Junsu’s wrists. He clipped the leather straps to them. Junsu held up his foot, and Jaejoong moved back, trailing a strap down Junsu’s leg.

Jaejoong leaned down and put the cuff on one ankle.

Junho saw the opportunity just before Junsu’s other leg shot up, foot contacting with Jaejoong’s face. His head whipped around, and before Jaejoong could react, Junsu jumped up, put Jaejoong’s head in a headlock and squeezed.

“Jun-s-”

“Shut up, Ho-pet,” he said with a sneer. “I’m not going to kill him, but he is going to be unconscious for a little while.”

Junsu dropped his inert body.

And Junho felt the same: stunned, immobile as Junsu took off the restraints.

“Lay down.”

“What … Su?”

“Just lay down, you chickenshit pansy. God, how hard was that, huh? Why couldn’t you do that before? You know what, never mind. Shouldn’t have expected that much from you, huh? Did you just give yourself up when you were captured or did you try to fight back?”

Junho was too stunned by the hate dripping from his brother’s voice to protest as Junsu forced him to the bed and restrained him.

“If I’m lucky, I’ll be back before he wakes up, if I’m not, well, then ... at least I died trying.”

Junho shut his eyes. He heard his brother cross the room, and then a metal panel slid open. His brother grunted and Junho was alone. Or almost alone. Jaejoong’s heavy breathing echoed in the room, and Junho prayed that Junsu would hurry.

No matter what his brother said to him, he hoped he wasn’t found out.

But there were cameras everywhere. Junho’s eyes flew open, searching for the little red lights he knew were around, but he didn’t see them. Maybe … maybe Jaejoong forgot to turn them on. Junho tried to remember the last time he saw the red lights and couldn’t.

He shut his eyes again and tried not to panic.

\---

Junsu shimmied through the ducts as fast as he could. Parts of the metal were ice cold, others really hot. His hands felt like they were burning. His legs spasmed. But he knew where he needed to go. Or at least he hoped he knew where he needed to go.

Jaejoong talked a lot, and Junsu knew how to listen. There was only one place on the ship that was abandoned right now. Just one.

Over the last few months, he’d stolen glimpses over Jaejoong’s shoulder of the ship blueprints, remembering it, recalling it at night, memorizing it. Jaejoong controlled everything on his ship. Yes, he delegated it all, but he knew every nook and cranny better than anyone else. So when something needed to be fixed, he always checked the data first.

He tried not to think of his brother. He hadn’t meant anything he said. But just in case there was a backup camera, not connected to the rest, he didn’t want them thinking Junho had anything to do with it. Or if Jaejoong woke up before he could get back. He should have snapped the man’s neck.

He wanted the last moment with his brother to be one of love and support, kisses and touches, but that was selfish of him. If this worked or if Junsu was captured, his brother would not be killed, and that was all that mattered.

Part of the duct work branched up and Junsu followed it. He moved as quickly and quietly as he could. Steam billowed around him, burning his eyes, filling his lungs. He lurched forward trying not to cough.

He hoped he was almost there. He’d thought through the timing in his head.

God, he wasn’t going to make it. _You’re still alive, and as long as you are alive, there is hope._

The thing he hoped for most was to apologize to his brother. He wanted to now, but he also couldn’t afford to have his brother’s behavior change so quickly. If there was a backup camera, and Junho went from crying and tense in the restraints to relaxed and calm, then Jaejoong might think Junho had been in on this. But Junsu also couldn’t afford to think of what would happen if there was a backup camera or a recording device. He would definitely die.

But that part of his tirade to his brother had been true. At least, he’d die trying. He didn’t blame Junho for giving up. Fighting, resisting, leading - that wasn’t who Junho was. Between the two, Junho had always been the giver. Junsu was always the fighter. His brother would compromise with the other boys in their village and Junsu would demand for what he wanted. Every time Junsu brought up an idea to escape, Junho would say it was too dangerous and talk him out of it.

And again he was thinking of his brother. And crying. He let the tears flow to try to clean the dust out of his eyes.

Suddenly, everything looked familiar. Junsu stopped, crawled quietly and then popped out the bottom of the duct he was in. It swung down, and he tensed waiting for it to crash, but it didn’t, staying latched on hinges. He looked down into the empty simulation room. Jaejoong’s personal simulation room. Only Jaejoong and Changmin had the access code to it. And Jaejoong was unconscious, so Changmin was on the bridge.

Junsu fell through the hole, spreading his wings and floating to the computer console. He kept his feet off the floor, just in case there were sensors or alarms. His wings ached. It’d been too long since he last used them for flight.

He typed in Jaejoong’s code and then flew through the programs, eyes searching for the messaging one. He found it quickly. With no idea of how much time had passed, Junsu typed in a fast message. He told of the first invasion. Of the continuing fight against the Chiksos. Told of how the NeFaerie been captured and raped and taken as sex slaves. He mentioned the blockade and the barren fields. He sent it with the highest priority he could to the closest Federation military base.

Then he covered his tracks. Erasing the message from the data base, from the log, from the search options. From everything he knew how to access. He shut the computer down, not daring to wait to see if the message was intercepted or even noticed. He flew back up to the ceiling, pulled up the metal panel and then crawled back through the duct work. His heart raced and his breathing sped up. There were too many factors. He knew that, but still he begged it to not be too late.

\---

Junho cried. He cried until he couldn’t breathe, until his gasps echoed through the room. He cried for his people because his brother was right. He’d done nothing to help them. Just sat in this posh spaceship and enjoyed pleasures that only mated pairs were allowed. And with his brother. A further disgrace on the morals of his people.

He cried for his brother. His brother who would get caught trying to escape and how was he going to escape anyway? There was no where to go. No where to hide. Did Junsu have a transmitter in him like Junho did?

And Junho had tried! He had! He had tried to escape. He’d tried to hurt Jaejoong, but he’d always been so weak.

His brother was right about that, too.

He wanted to bury his face in a pillow and never look at the world again.

Time dragged, and he had no idea how long he lay there.

Movement across the room caught his attention and he whimpered, waiting for the cry from Jaejoong. But then a cautious touch on his mind forced his eyes open. Junsu wasn’t looking at him. He moved around the room, not touching anything, but still checking screens and the cameras that weren’t working.

He still said nothing, just kept that touch between them alive

Junho grabbed onto it as Junsu crawled onto the bed.

 _Please don’t hate me_ , he whispered as he released his bindings.

 _I never could,_ Junho replied, confused. This was not the same man who’d left the room.

Junsu put the restraints back on his arms as he had them, and then looked around again. _Hope, Junho. Always hope._ He turned and smirked at him. _And acting. That helps._

_Bro, what …_

_I sent the Federation a message, but right now, I have to worry about convincing this asshole that I didn’t mean to kick him._

_Or make him pass out._

_I’m hoping he doesn’t remember that._

_And if he does?_

Junsu did not reply. _God, I want to kill him. Should I kill him?_

_No. Then Changmin will kill you. You sent a message to the Federation?_

_Yeah. I … I’m sorry I was rude to you. Jaejoong forgot to reset the camera program. I knew I had to do something before he remembered. But if there was a camera still on, and Jaejoong woke up before I got back, then I didn’t want them to think you had anything to do with it. I’m sorry. Forgive me?_

_Of course, but what about now? What if there’s still a camera on?_

Junsu met his eyes. _I know that you’d rather die with me._

Junho’s throat closed against a sob. He pulled Junsu against him and kissed him deeply. _In life and in death._

Junsu smiled against his lips, and together they finished the vow of mated pairs: _Honor and love, happiness and joy, this I give to you. Forever. In life and in death._

Junho broke away first, gasping as the love for his brother constricted his heart, tightened in his chest, and his breath threatened to stop.

Junsu kissed his cheek. _Focus now, love._

Junho nodded.

Junsu smiled. He jumped off the bed and went to the kitchenette. He wet a towel with water, and then walked back to the bed and kneeled next to Jaejoong. He wiped Jaejoong’s cheek and neck. _When he starts to wake up, act it up. Come and hold him._

 _I don’t understand._ Junho fell to the ground and held Jaejoong, rearranging his body so his head settled in his lap.

_If he wakes up, he needs to remember us coddling him, the devoted slaves. If we’re not, he won’t believe that I didn’t mean to kick him._

_You’re kind of a genius, love._

_I know._


	7. Whipped

**WARNING: This chapter contains abuse, lots and lots of abuse, and not the good, sexy kind so be warned.**

Jaejoong moaned. He tried to open his eyes and winced against the light. Something cool pressed against his face.

“Master, oh my god, master, are you all right? Can you hear me? Oh my god, Ho-pet, I k-killed him. I k-killed him. Master?”

“No, No. Look, he’s moving.”

Arms wrapped around him and Jaejoong moaned again as he was jostled. He remembered … something.

“Oh my god, master, I’m so glad … I thought I …” Lips pressed against his cheek over and over again, and Jaejoong moaned, trying to push his eager pet away. His mouth was so dry. He tried to lick his lips.

“Su-pet, go get some water.”

Jaejoong turned his head, and the side of his face throbbed. What the …

Someone smiled down at him. … His pet. Yes, his first pet. He shut his eyes.

“Master, I’m going to sit you up, okay?” Ho-pet whispered.

Jaejoong leaned against his strong body.

“Here. Try to drink this, master.”

A cup pressed against his lips and Jaejoong sucked in the moisture. He took another swallow, but then pushed the cup away as nausea filled him. He choked it back and then coughed.

“Please, please, I’m so sorry, master. So … so …” His other pet was almost crying, which was odd, because Su-pet only cried when he was denied orgasm and begging for release.

“W-what happened?” Jaejoong asked, voice hoarse.

“I didn’t mean to. I--”

Jaejoong raised a hand and he shut up. “Ho-pet, what happened?”

“You were restraining him and he went to flip over and he kicked you in face and knocked you out.”

“How long have I been out?”

“About twenty minutes,” Ho-pet whispered.

“God, my body hurts.”

Ho-pet rose and supported him so he could climb into bed. He looked for Su-pet and saw him, kneeling in the middle of the floor, restraints still on his body. His head lowered and his chest hitched.

“He didn’t mean to, master,” Ho-pet said when he saw Jaejoong’s scowl.

“Has Changmin called or anything?”

“No.”

“I should go to the medical bay,” Jaejoong said. “Have them check my head.”

Junho smiled and said, “You shouldn’t try to walk and should just call them, master. Aren’t you the Captain of this ship?”

Jaejoong stuck his tongue out. “I expect such cheeky responses from your brother.”

“He’s taught me well, master.”

Jaejoong smiled, and yawned. “Maybe I’ll just take a nap, and then if I don’t feel well afterwards, I’ll call them.”

Ho-pet smiled. “May I lay down with you, master?”

“Yes.”

“And my brother?”

“Kicked me in the face. He can kneel there for a little while.”

Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered shut. He had a vague memory of arms around his neck and then his exhausted body fell into sleep.

\---

“Wake up, you lazy fucker.”

Something was slapping his shoulder.

“Wake up, damn it.”

Jaejoong lifted an arm and pushed the offending person away.

“Wake up. We have a problem.”

Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered open and it took a moment for him to recognize Changmin above him. Waking him up in the middle of the night was grounds for a major punishment. He scowled.

“What happened to your face?”

Jaejoong rubbed a hand on his cheek and winced at the tenderness. “Su-pet accidentally kicked me yesterday.”

“Well, that’s the least of your problems. Get up.”

“What’s going on?” Jaejoong asked as he sat up.

Ho-pet whimpered next to him and tried to stay buried against his side. Jaejoong unwound his arms and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“The Federation.”

Jaejoong’s eyes flashed. “What?”

“The Federation. We got a message from the Federation. Their ETA is twelve hours.”

“What?” Jaejoong screamed it and practically flew to his feet.

Ho-pet jerked alert on the bed, head rising.

“Yeah. Thought you might want to, you know, act like a capt-”

Jaejoong backhanded him. “Start preparations to leave orbit. We are not getting stopped by the Federation out here.”

“It’s worse, Captain,” Changmin said, dropping the sarcasm. “They received a message.”

“One got through our block?”

“No. It originated from this ship.”

“What?”

Changmin nodded. “We can’t trace it more than that. But it definitely came from this ship.”

“I want every slave on this ship questioned.”

“We don’t have time for that, Captain. We have men on the surface and--”

Jaejoong waved him silent, and then looked at the pet kneeling on the floor. His head was up, meeting Jaejoong’s eyes.

“Maybe we don’t have to question them all.” He scoffed and shook his head. Two steps had him to his rebellious pet. Jaejoong smacked him, and due to his weakness from kneeling on the floor all night, the pet fell to the floor with a surprised gasp of ‘master’. There was another gasp from the bed, and Jaejoong smirked. He really had been too lenient with these two lately.

“Tell me you did it.”

“I didn’t,” Junsu whispered as he pushed back to his knees. “I didn’t, master, I didn’t.”

He stuck his hand out and snapped his fingers once. Ho-pet dropped to the floor and kneeled next to him. Jaejoong grabbed Su-pet’s chin. “You didn’t send them a message.”

“No, master. I didn’t.”

“I don’t believe you. And I don’t trust.”

“Um, Captain?” Changmin said.

“What?”

“I need your orders about the men on the planet.”

Jaejoong glared at the two NeFaeries kneeling next to him. “Send out a retreat beacon. They have three hours. In three hours, we’re leaving orbit.”

Su-pet’s eyes flashed, and then he bit his lip and lowered his head.

“You’re happy about that, aren’t you, little slave?”

He looked up, and didn’t quite mask the smirk on his face as he met Jaejoong’s eyes again. “Yes, master.”

Jaejoong sneered. “Before we go, throw a few of those N45s at them.”

“Yes, Captain.” Changmin left the room.

Jaejoong stood up. He walked behind the elder brother and pushed him to the floor with his foot in the middle of his back. “Stay.”

Jaejoong pulled out his favorite whip from his cabinet. It was braided leather with a sturdy handle. It ended in a tassel, and at each fray was a small, metal spike. He hadn’t used it for weeks, and he hadn’t used it to hurt. Only to tease. Today, it was for hurt.

The handle felt comforting in his hands. He shook his head at himself. The brother said he did not do it, but he could not think of another slave daring enough. He should have listened to his instincts back when he first captured the bitch.

He turned and stalked back to the pair. Without saying anything, he brought the whip back. It whistled through the air, and the spikes sliced across Ho-pet’s bare ass with a crack.

He screamed, and his brother glared at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong met that steady gaze and whipped him again.

His brother winced. “I didn’t do it, master,” he said, voice belaying the fear coursing through him.

The whip cracked again. He usually watched the spikes cut into flesh, but the defiance and pain in the brother’s eyes was more satisfying.

“Master, please,” Su-pet said, hands tight in fists. “Please, I … didn’t do it. I didn’t.”

“Do you know who did it?” Jaejoong asked and whipped Ho-pet again.

“No, master. Please stop.”

Jaejoong gripped Su-pet’s chin. ”You didn’t do it.”

His eyes went wide. “No, master.”

“Your brother didn’t do it?”

He actually snorted and it made Jaejoong smile. “You’re right. He doesn’t have the balls to do it, does he? No matter, it’s done. And someone needs to be punished for it.”

Su-pet whimpered in pain as the whip landed on his brother’s back, higher and higher. leaving red welts and cuts all along his skin. His brother did nothing but shiver and cry and scream. Blood dripped down his sides and splattered on the floor.

“P-please, master,” Su-pet whispered. “P-please, whip me, please.”

“You’d enjoy it, you fucking slut,” Jaejoong bit out, teeth clenched. He growled as Su-pet kept whining. He turned the whip on him, slicing the spikes through his shoulder. “Shut up.”

Jaejoong grabbed the edge of Ho-pet’s folded wings and pulled them out. They were already cut from the abuse. Jaejoong went back to the cabinet and pulled out a spreader. Two cuffs hooked around the wing joints. A metal bar held them apart, and Jaejoong adjusted the length until it was beyond painful.

The sheer wings stayed spread, shaking from the strain. He whipped them, over and over, until both brothers were screaming. Bits of flesh flew from them as the spikes ripped them up, and then arms wrapped around his legs, and he stopped.

“Please, stop, please, please. I’ll tell you I did it if you just please stop, please stop, master, please.”

Jaejoong glared down at Su-pet. He kicked him away. The shackles still on his wrists and ankles clinked against the floor. He whipped him again and then fell on him, landed punches on his ribs and stomach. Across his face. Blood splattered from his nose. He slammed him face-first to the floor and used the restraints to hogtie him, so tight the cuffs cut into his ankles and wrists. He stood up, chest heaving and whipped them both until blood dripped from tattered flesh.

With a growl, Jaejoong rolled the end of his whip in the blood and then shoved it completely inside Su-pet’s ass. The cry out of his mouth was the sweetest sound Jaejoong had heard in a long time.

He stood up. There was blood on his hands, spattered on his bare legs and chest. He licked his lips, and then one finger. He moaned from the tangy, sweet taste of their combined blood. He fell to his knees. He pressed a palm to a deep cut on Su-pet’s leg. He coated his palm and then stroked his cock until he was hard and almost ready to come. He wrapped his hand in that long hair that he should have cut off a long time ago and yanked his head up. The miserable pet whimpered.

He thrust his cock into that mouth, held onto his cheeks too tight and fucked his throat, slamming himself in deep, over and over again. The bitch gagged, and then gagged again. Jaejoong threw him to the side as he wretched and vomited on the floor.

He curled his lip in disgust and moved to the other brother. He spread those torn cheeks and pushed his cock in with no preparation. He screamed and Jaejoong fucked him hard. He wanted to hear that scream again, so he grabbed the torn membrane of his wings and pulled harder, bones snapped, blood sprayed over him, and only a moment later, his body collapsed into unconsciousness.

Jaejoong snorted, but kept fucking the torn body until he came, pouring himself into that body. He pushed it away, sneering at the pathetic picture the two made. He didn’t care if they died. Not at that point. He stood up and went to his bathroom.

As he soaked alone in a shower, he thought of how that pesky brother could have done this. He would have noticed if someone other than him had used the computers in his room. And Su-pet hadn’t even been out of the rooms like Ho-pet had. There was no way that either of them had done it. But, just make sure, he’d check the cameras.

Blood free, he noted the time. He’d been whipping them for almost an hour. He had to get to the bridge. He climbed out of the tub and went back into the room. He made a face at the smell. With a sharp knife, he cut the younger brother free of his restraints, not caring when the knife cut deeply into his arm. He smiled at the scream.

“Clean this up,” he said. “I want both of you in the middle of the floor before I get back.”

Jaejoong moved to his computer. And then his eyes went to the corner of the room. There was no red light. Nor in the other corner, or the other. Cursing, he went to the main console. Down in the bottom corner of the screen was a prompt, asking if he wanted to reboot the cameras. He cursed and said yes, and then went to the archives. The last video was from two days ago.

He looked back at the twins. Thinking. Wondering. Had Su-pet really accidentally kicked him? Had he only been out for a few minutes? Or was it longer. Long enough to send a message? But Jaejoong checked the messaging system. It hadn’t been accessed from this room for more than six days.

His instincts told him that the little shit had done it. But he could not prove it. Not with his camera systems down. And as he stood there, upset because he’d let them get under his skin, he realized that he hadn’t tagged Junsu. The only slave on his ship that he should have tagged, and he hadn’t, because he’d let himself get distracted by the sex.

Jaejoong picked up his computer and threw it across the room with a shout. He stood there, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

There would be other worlds. There would be. Other worlds to strip and make money from.

“M-m-master,” Su-pet whispered.

“What?”

“I … he …” He looked up and met Jaejoong’s eyes. “H-he’s dying.”

“I don’t care. You both can die for all I care.” He ignored the brother’s cry of anguish. He dressed in his flight suit, and left them there to go deal with this mess.

\---

“Ho-love, come on. Wake up. Stay with me, love, please, you can’t pass out.” Junsu’s voice broke as he tried to keep his brother awake and tried to stem the bleeding in the worst of his cuts at the same time. His own body bled profusely, but he ignored it. Junho was in worse shape with his wings shredded probably beyond repair.

Around the room, little red lights flickered on, so Junsu begged him mentally, kept in contact with his fading thoughts.

_Ho, brother, come on. I am so sorry. This should be me. Please. Don’t leave me. I can’t do this without you. Please._

_S-su? I …_

_Love, come on. Open your eyes for me, please. Open them._

_Can’t. Too heavy. Everything is so heavy._

_Come on. Come on. Stay with me, bro, please._

_You’re so … I’m sorry, love. I’m so … I should have done something sooner._

_No. Love._ Junsu gasped out loud and started muttering things at him.

_You’re so brave, my love. I never would have … even tried something like that._

_You’re brave too, bro. You’ve been with this bastard for two years. You’ve survived. Come on. Don’t let him beat you, not now._

_No, I … you did it, love. They’re leaving._

_I don’t care about that. I care about you._ Junsu let out an agonized cry and buried his face in Junho’s bloody neck. _Don’t leave me. Don’t you fucking leave me._

_You’re strong. Y-you’ll be okay._

_Not without you, love. I won’t be without you. And you’re still alive, you bastard. As long as you’re alive there is always hope, and you’re still alive and I’ll be damned if you’re going to die on me now._

Junsu whined at the sudden opening of the door. He kept his body over his brother’s as the heavy metal boots of the Commander came toward them. Fingers twisted in his hair and lifted him away, throwing him across the room. Junsu landed with a gasp, torn body screaming, but he took a breath and tried to crawl back to his brother.

The Commander poked at Junho and looked in his eyes and then shook his head. “Stupid Captain.” He moved to the communicator and in the next moment, Junsu was next to his brother again.

The Commander turned around and snarled at him. “The medics will come when they can. But honestly, I hope he dies before then.”

Junsu glared at him and then focused on his brother, mentally dismissing the other. There was a scoff, and then the door slid open and shut.

“Hold on, Ho-ah. Just a bit longer.”

“Su-ah, I love you,” he barely whispered.

Junsu’s throat closed and he blinked back tears, or tried to. They fell down his cheeks. “I love you, too, bro. Just hang on, okay?”

It felt like years later, but was probably only a few minutes when a medical team showed up. Junsu whimpered when they tried to remove him from his brother’s body. The acquiesced and let him hold his hand. An assistant medic stitched up his wounds as three of them worked on Junho’s body.

They were the same team of medics that always stitched them up when Jaejoong was a little too rough.

The smaller cuts were healed immediately, but the larger ones required stitches and liquid bandages. They rolled Junho over carefully, and the lead medic began the delicate process of restitching his wings.

Again, it felt like years later while Junsu watched.

“I’m surprised he’s not dead.”

“One day one of them won’t be so lucky.”

The lead medic touched his face gently and Junsu looked up at him. “He’ll survive, but he needs you to take care of him. He needs rest and constant care. Keep him on his stomach until his wings heal. Even with the processes, it may take a few days. He may never fly again, but they won’t be crippled beyond use. I will tell the Captain, but maybe later when he’s not so angry.”

Junsu kept his eyes on his brother, watching his back rise and fall. The medics cleaned up and then left the room.

Junsu lay next to Junho, holding his hand, staring at his face. He was asleep from the pain medication, and not unconscious. His mind was strong again.

Junsu’s vision blurred. He blinked. Tears dripped down his face. Sometimes, these times, it didn’t seem worth it. He knew that they were not through with punishments. He knew that Jaejoong would no longer be gentle with him, or he wouldn’t for a while. There was no proof that Junsu had sent that message, but Jaejoong was a man who followed his gut-feelings. Hopefully he’d let Junho heal.

Junsu pressed a kiss to Junho shoulder. He sighed and decided to clean up the blood and vomit from the floor. No need to give Jaejoong a reason to be even angrier.

When he was through with that, Junsu very carefully took a wet towel to his brother’s body. Junho’s skin twitched, but he did not wake up as Junsu cleaned the blood off him, mindful of the wounds and bandages. He made sure every part of Junho was clean and then cleaned himself.

Jaejoong hated when they were damaged, but loved damaging them. The man was sick.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed until an automated announcement warned that the ship was leaving orbit in fifteen minutes. Junsu sat cross-legged next to his brother, wincing when his sore ass hit the metal floor. He wanted Junho to rest for as long as possible.

He was not dead. That went through Junsu’s mind over and over again, but if he had died, wouldn’t that have been better? Junho was not strong, and Junsu was. He could handle Jaejoong’s abuse, but obviously Junho could not. Jaejoong had broken him, and Junsu went along with it to keep from Jaejoong even trying to break him. Would this change that? Would Jaejoong be even more violent?

Part of Junsu suddenly wished his brother had died so he wouldn’t have to live through this. His throat constrict and he muffled his cry with a fist in his mouth. He jumped in surprise when fingers touched his arm.

Junho’s eyes were barely open, looking at him. Junsu fell next to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

_My love, you are not selfish. Not at all._

Junsu glared at him, and then shook his head.

The floor under them vibrated, shuddered and then they slid across the room without warning. Junsu cradled his brother’s body against his and his back slammed into the wall on the far side of the room.

 _Guess we broke orbit,_ Junsu said. He tried to move but the pressure kept them there, holding them both. Junho whimpered in pain.

The sensation lasted for about ten minutes, and then they fell to the floor.

Junsu caught his breath. He had a sinking feeling that Jaejoong would come back to the room now that they were on the move. _He wants us in the middle of the room. Can you get up?_

_Probably not._

Junsu smiled widely.

_What?_

_Oh, nothing,_ he said and stood up. He grabbed Junho’s ankles and despite his brother’s protest, dragged him, on his stomach, to the middle of the room.

 _Bastard,_ he said, mental voice full of pain.

 _Ah, you’re all right, love. Give something for the bastard to laugh at if he watches this video._ Junsu helped stable his brother on his knees, but he swayed too much to be left alone, so Junsu kneeled next to him and held him up.

Their fingers entwined, and Junsu kissed his cheek.


	8. Subdued

Sometimes, Jaejoong made them kneel on the floor for hours. Junsu was used to it, since more often than not, he was the one that rebelled. But with his body trying to recover, his energy waned quickly. The adrenaline left him too, and suddenly all he wanted was a nap. Junho felt worse, and they leaned on each other, counting breaths until the door slid open.

Junho knew better than to look up at this point.

Jaejoong ignored them, stalking past them to his desk.

Junsu did not mind that at all. But as the minutes lengthened, Junsu realized this was its own punishment. Jaejoong knew they were tired and weak, and if either of them fell over now, they would be punished again.

Junho’s breathing labored.

They didn’t usually talk to each other telepathically when they were like this, just because they’d be whipped if one of them said something funny and laughed. Nor did they want Jaejoong to question what was so funny and maybe find out about the telepathic ability.

 _Love?_ Junsu questioned, tightening his grip on his hand.

_My vision keeps going gray._

Junsu frowned. _I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I wouldn’t have done it if I knew he was going to do this to you. I’m so sorry._

_You couldn’t have known, love._

_I almost told him. I … I almost said I did it, almost told him how I did it, just so he’d stop beating you._

_He would have beat me worse._

_I know. That’s why I didn’t. You need to lay down._

_I’m okay. Just … just hold me up._

_For as long as you need me to._ Junsu let Junho lean his head on his shoulder. But it wasn’t enough. His breath grew labored, and Junsu’s tired body felt on the verge of collapse from their combine weights.

“What are you doing, sluts?” Jaejoong demanded, suddenly in Junsu’s field of vision.

Junsu looked up and met his angry eyes. “He has no energy. He needs—“

Jaejoong slapped him. “It’s your fault he’s like that.”

Junsu sneered at him. “I didn’t whip him, _master_.”

“Su,” Junho whispered, pleading.

Junsu took a deep breath. “He needs to lie down.”

Jaejoong grabbed Junsu’s arm and pulled him away from Junho roughly. Junho cried out and fell to the floor. “There. He’s lying down. Don’t touch him.” He flung Junsu’s arm away and stalked back across the room.

Junsu clenched his hands into fists and glared at him.

 _You really do need to control your temper,_ Junho said sardonically.

Jaejoong ate breakfast, and then disappeared into his bathroom for a long time. Junho fell asleep with his head pillowed on his arms. At least he was resting.

Junsu’s knees ached, and his arms grew heavy as he remained immobile for hours. The lights in the room dimmed, and in Junsu’s daze, he heard cloth rustle, and then the lights went out. For the next few days, he was going to have to act beaten. Junho needed to heal, and he couldn’t piss Jaejoong off just in case he took out his anger on Junho again.

The night dragged. It wasn’t the first time he’d stayed on his knees all night, and by morning he was exhausted and half asleep. He almost fell over when a firm hand gripped his shoulder. His eyes opened, but everything was blurry.

Plastic pressed against his lips and he opened his mouth. The dildo was wide and stretched his lips. It settled deep in his throat, and then vibrated lightly. He moaned around it and tried to swallow. What little vision he had disappeared behind a blindfold. Cold metal snapped around his neck tightly, cutting off his breathing further. A familiar feeling of lust wove through him, but then more cold metal touched his skin as his cock and balls were ringed up. There was a dull spike in the middle that pushed uncomfortably against his spread sac

Jaejoong pushed his face to the floor and then yanked his arms back. He connected the restraints on his wrists to the ones on his ankles. Another toy pushed into his ass. No lube, and he moaned in pain as his body accommodated it. When it started vibrating, he knew he was going to pass out. He couldn’t breathe, his body hurt, something warm dripped down his thighs.

Jaejoong’s presence moved away from him. He heard whispers and then moans from his brother. Steady breathing, thrusting. Junsu tried to cry out in protest. His brother wasn’t in any condition for sex.

“Still a rebellious slut even when he can’t move,” Jaejoong muttered.

Junsu whimpered.

“Are you enjoying this, pet?”

“Y-n-I … master, I …”

“What, pet? Do you like it?”

“Yes, but … master … it … master, it hurts, too.”

“This hurts? After last night and this hurts?”

“S-sorry, m-master.”

“If this hurts, then I have to stop coddling you two.”

Junsu jerked again with a cry as he felt his lover’s pain.

_I’m … okay. Please … it’s not the worst._

_He shouldn’t--you need--_

_You need to calm down before he hurts me worse._

Guilt filled Junsu, because his brother was right. This was all his fault.

_That … that is not … what I meant, love. Please. I’ll be fine._

Junsu forced himself to stay still as he listened to the noises. The sounds of fucking stopped a few minutes later, and Junsu tried to take a breath and relax. The whistles of a whip warned him. His body clenched, pain lashed through his skin, and he screamed, choked and screamed again. The whips were steady, with one of Jaejoong’s favorites. Simple, braided leather. Yesterday, he would have been begging for more.

But then the vibrations in his throat and ass sped up and the sensations on his skin overwhelmed him. His body tried to come, he tried to breath, he tried to twist away from the whip.

He fell to his side, laying there while his blocked vision went white with every lash. Jaejoong was still whipping him when he finally passed out.

\---

Junho worried for his brother. Every day, Jaejoong whipped him. Covered his body in various toys and pushed him over the edge of consciousness. He knew his brother could not survive it much longer. Junsu was so out of it that Junho could not even talk to him silently. He sent praises and love to him constantly, hoping that Junsu at least heard that.

He remembered Jaejoong doing this to him before. Beating him so severely that when he was awake and coherent again, he was subdued and broken.

Jaejoong left Junho on the metal floor, gagged most of the time. He had put a collar around his neck and the leash around the leg of a bench. Far away from his brother. He stayed there unless Jaejoong let him use the bathroom or dragged him to the couch to fuck.

When Jaejoong tired of whipping Junsu, he fucked him, or Changmin fucked him, or they both fucked him. Jaejoong took off the cock ring once a day. He tossed Junsu into the tub every other day. He only had come to swallow for sustenance.

Junho ached for his lover’s touch, for the whispers and laughter in his mind. Only rarely would Junsu be lucid enough to whisper a mental _I love you._

After a week, Junho could no longer sit and watch Jaejoong tear his brother apart. Terrified, Junho tried again and again to say something. But Jaejoong had two years to instill fear in Junho, and Junho feared him. Because if Junho said something, and made it worse, Jaejoong could easily kill his brother. Or turn the whip on him.

But Junsu had … Junsu had risked his life to save their planet. With the Chiksos gone and the Federation aware of the problem, the NeFaeries could rebuild. Junsu had done that. And he hadn’t been scared. Or he had been scared and he did it anyway. Junsu was brave like that.

He knew he had to say something. He had to. But he still waited until that night. Junsu was on the floor. Barely breathing. He was on his back, his arms and legs twisted and restrained together. The largest plug Jaejoong owned was in his ass, and blood slipped around it and to the floor. His brother’s body was riddled with welts and cuts and bruises.

Telepathically, Junho told Junsu to be strong, that he was going to try to talk to Jaejoong. Junsu’s mind flared with protest, tired and weak, but Junho reassured him and told him to rest.

“M-master,” Junho whispered.

Jaejoong was in bed, tapping keys on a computer. “What?”

“I … t-tomorrow, w-will you whip me instead of Su-pet.”

Jaejoong glared at him. “No. And if you ask again, then I’ll whip both of you.”

Junho quailed under the gaze, but he did not look away. “Then whip us both.”

Jaejoong snorted in irritation and concentrated on his computer again.

Junho sighed. He crawled as far as the leash would allow, but still no where near his brother. He lay down, hand reaching for him.

Junho watched his brother breathe.

\---

Jaejoong finally relented a few days later. Or he grew bored with the beatings. Junho wasn’t sure. He didn’t care. He went an entire day without torturing Junsu. And then two. On the third day, he leashed them both and dragged them to the bathroom to wash. He left Junho in the far corner while he scrubbed Junsu down. Junsu whimpered under the treatment, still gagged, still ringed up and plugged.

When he was done, Jaejoong lay Junsu over the edge of the tub. He yanked the plug from Junsu’s ass. His brother moaned.

“God, even like this, you’re still a slut for my cock,” Jaejoong said as he pushed his cock into Junsu’s torn body.

Junsu whimpered and his hands curled into fists. His eyes met Junho’s across the room. He was so tired, so broken, beaten, torn. Bruises covered his face. Long, raised welts littered his body. Junho fought tears but they fell anyway.

 _D-d-don’t cry, love,_ Junsu said. _Don’t. He’s not worth it_

_These tears are for you._

_I know. But don’t. Stop right now._

_I-I can’t._ Junho sobbed out loud and curled in on himself, refusing to watch. He needed to comfort his lover so badly.

Junsu’s gasps increased, echoing off the walls, so Junho knew Jaejoong had taken the gag out of his throat. His sudden hoarse cry of lust and need was probably because the cock ring was gone. Junsu panted harshly, and Junho did not look up until the rhythmic splashing stopped.

Jaejoong stood over his brother, chest heaving. He put his foot on Junsu’s face and pushed until Junsu fell into the water, barely catching himself on the edge. He turned his back and went to Junho.

“You both are to be clean and properly presented in an hour.” Jaejoong unhooked Junho’s leash and left the bathroom.

Junho stared at his brother, laying weakly in the tub.

Junsu opened his tired eyes and smiled. _Why are you still all the way over there, love?_

Junho made an agonized noise and lurched across the floor, unwilling to trust his legs to hold him. He practically fell in the tub and then hugged his lover against him. It was so nice to feel his skin, touch him, smell him, kiss him. Junho cried again. Junsu’s arms circled his waist weakly.

Junho rubbed his fingers over Junsu’s cheeks, through his gnarled hair, down his neck, and across his shoulders. Junsu smiled slowly under the attention. Junho’s breathing hitched and he pressed their lips together.

 _Love._ Junsu’s tired mind smiled. _Wash me, love. Touch me, remind me of what your hands feel like._

 _We don’t have time for me to touch you as much as I want to,_ Junho replied even as his hands ran up and down Junsu’s sides.

_This is good. I love your hands. And your lips. Let me wrap my legs around you, hold me and remind me why I didn’t give up, why I didn’t let him win._

Junho did, holding him close, floating them around the tub. He relished in his lover’s touch and scent while Junsu peppered his lips in a quick series of kisses.

“Wash me,” he said, voice gravely. “Can’t think of a better way for you to touch me everywhere.”

“I can,” Junho said. “I want to touch you everywhere with my lips.”

Junsu smiled widely. “Hopefully soon.”

Junho nodded. It felt like forever since he’d last pleasured his brother. He pumped soap into a cloth and washed his lover’s body. He scrubbed Junsu’s hair and winced.

“Cut it off,” Junsu said as it was yanked again, the snarls uncooperative.

Junho checked the time. He washed himself quickly and then concentrated on his brother’s hair. He did not want to cut it, and he figured Jaejoong would be mad if he did. It took most of their hour until Junho was able to run the brush seamlessly through his brother’s hair again. They dried off and then stood in the middle of the bathroom, holding each other. Well, Junho held him; Junsu was so weak.

 _So are you, love. He hasn’t been taking care of you,_ Junsu said.

_I’m in better condition than you are._

Junho picked up their leashes, and Junsu scrunched up his face as Junho hooked them onto their collars.

 _I am not crawling out there,_ Junsu said.

Junho wanted to protest, but he bit his lip and said, _Okay._

With hands around each other for strength, they walked out to the main room. Jaejoong barely looked up at them from his desk. His eyes narrowed, and then he ignored them. Junho helped Junsu kneel on the floor, and then he kneeled next to him. They waited, hands clasped together.

A few minutes later a plate of food landed in front of them. Eggs, rice, fruit. It was more than either of them had in weeks. Junho’s mouth watered. There was no fork, but Junho did not mind eating with his fingers. Junsu mentally chided him, but did not protest when Junho fed him pieces of melon and apple. He licked Junho’s fingers sensually, and his eyes glinted with amusement when Junho shuddered.

They finished the small plate between them. Junho knew better than to leave it there, so he picked it up and crawled to the table. He set it on top and then crawled back to his brother.

 _Dare you to stand up,_ Junsu said.

_Dare you to be smart right now._

Junsu mentally smirked. _Oh, I already have a plan._

 _Please d-don’t do anythin--_ Junho mentally sighed as Junsu dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to Jaejoong. He stopped at his feet, and then bowed low, pressing his forehead to the floor. He stayed there, hands behind his back for a long time.

_Junsu._

_Look, bro, I can’t do much else, but grovel at his feet. You think I like this?_

_Of course not._

_We’re stuck with him,_ Junsu said. _Our planet is free from him, but we’re stuck with him. And right now, I’m tired of being whipped and having you worry so much, so I’m going to kneel here and wait for him to acknowledge me and then I’m going to apologize. I love you, and I don’t want him to hurt you anymore._

_I know. I’m sorry, love._

They waited. And what felt like hours later, Jaejoong sighed. He reached down and tugged at Junsu’s wings. They spread, revealing the cuts and bruises from his treatment. He caressed them softly.

“I’m-I’m sorry, master,” Junsu whispered and shivered under the touch.

“What are you apologizing for?”

Junsu raised his head only enough to look up at him. “I-I noticed the cameras were not working and I didn’t tell you and I should have told you so you could believe me when I say I didn’t send that message. I-I should … I should have told you.” He put his forehead back on the floor.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the cameras?” The touches on Junsu’s wings were fiercer.

“R-rebellion, master.”

Jaejoong put his foot on the back of Junsu’s head. He brought it down quickly. Junsu cried out and then Jaejoong pushed him away.

“Go back to your pathetic excuse for a brother.”

Junsu’s body stiffened.

 _Don’t, love,_ Junho said quickly.

Before Junsu could move, Jaejoong grabbed his chin with firm fingers. He turned Junsu’s head side to side, and then he smirked. “Still a bit of fight in you. Maybe that’s a good thing.” He tossed him away, and Junsu fell to his hands and knees. He crawled back to Junho and Junho knew he was trying not to smirk.

“Now, be a good set of close, brotherly twins and kiss for me.”

Junsu did smirk, and he almost laughed as their lips pressed together, and Junho sighed, content.

Yes, they were slaves. Yes, they were who knows where in the galaxy, away from their family and friends. But the Chiksos were no longer terrorizing their planet, and they had each other.

They kissed each other for hours. Jaejoong used it as a punishment because they were not allowed to do anything else, and not allowed to touch each other. And they were still exhuasted. Half way through, after snapping at Junsu for the third time for touching Junho, Jaejoong lashed their hands behind their backs.

 _This isn’t much of a punishment, love,_ Junsu said as their tongues twisted.

Junho smiled. _Not yet, but what if I started talking about how much I want to be stroking your cock right now?_

Junsu moaned.

Junho smiled against his lips, and spent the next ten minutes talking dirty to Junsu, until Junsu broke away from his lips with a gasp and came.

Jaejoong snorted from the bed. “Really, Su-pet.”

“Sorry, master. I like kissing Ho-pet.”

“Come here.”

Junsu smiled, pressed a quick kiss to Junho’s cheek and crawled over to Jaejoong. He attached Junsu’s leash to the bench.

“Ho-pet, clean up your brother’s mess.”

Junho bent over, moaning at the taste of come in his mouth. It’d definitely been too long. He was hard as a rock, and when Jaejoong started fucking Junsu from behind, Junsu mentally told Junho how good it felt, and how he wished it was him, and then Junho came all over the floor without touching his cock.

Jaejoong glared at him, and Junho licked up his come too.

As soon as Jaejoong was through, coming in Junsu’s mouth, he snapped for Junho and tied his leash to the bench. Jaejoong gave them pillows and blankets, enough to keep the chill of the metal floor off their skin.

“This is where you’ll sleep from now on. I’ve been treating you like people instead of like pets, and pets only get to sleep in a bed when they do something good. You two have been very naughty.”

“Would you like me to bark, master?” Junsu said with a loopy grin.

Jaejoong lightly slapped his nose. “Bad dog.”

Junsu laughed and kissed Jaejoong’s cheek before he could move away.

“Stop it,” Jaejoong said, voice hardening.

Junsu bit his lower lip and looked at the ground, contrite. Jaejoong patted his head and then stood up and moved across the room. A moment later, everything went dark.

 _You’re such a pain in the ass, lover,_ Junho said as they rearranged and got comfortable in the dark.

_A little defiance, bro, remember?_

Junho smiled and tightened his arms around Junsu with a sigh. His lips brushed over Junsu’s forehead. Junho knew that it was a little selfish to be happy at that moment. They were both sore, slaves and now little better than animals in Jaejoong’s mind, but with Junsu sleeping in his arms, nothing else mattered. They would deal with tomorrow, tomorrow. And they would deal with the next day, the next day. Junho wondered how many “next days” there would be. How many more days, weeks, months, years, would they be at Jaejoong’s beck and call?

 _What’s wrong, my lover?_ Junsu asked.

_Just wondering what’s next._

Junsu tried to prop up and look at him, but his arms were too weak. He tilted his head up, and Junho kissed him lightly. They’d learned to do that silently, just in case they weren’t allowed.

 _I know what you mean,_ Junsu said, _but you can’t give up hope, love. No matter what Jaejoong does to us, we’re still alive. There may be a chance for us to escape. Or we may not want to escape._

Junho looked at him like he was crazy.

Junsu smiled. _What? The sex is good._

Junho muffled his laughter on Junho’s shoulder.

_All we can do is hope, love. There is always hope._

_Sometimes I hate it when you say that._

_I know, but it’s the truth._

Junho felt his brother’s exhaustion. _Sleep, love. You need it._

Junsu yawned. _So do you. I love you._ He pressed a kiss to Junho’s lips.

 _I love you, too,_ Junho replied.

\---

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

“Wow, Jaejoong-san, they are pretty little things,” Yamapi said.

Jaejoong nodded. “A whole planet full of them,” he replied, easily slipping into the familiar language of Chiksos.

Yamapi whistled low. “Under Federation protection now? Too bad. Are they after you?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Not really. I’m just one man, but there is a _person of interest_ file open on me, but no reward or anything.”

“You should have brought me a few of them. I need some new slaves.”

“Wouldn’t matter. I got the best two.” He looked over at the brothers, kneeling in the middle of Yamapi’s living room. The marble tile probably hurt their knees.

It was only the second time they’d been out of the ship. The first time, Jaejoong had taken them to a body artist. They now had matching body art. The barbell of a piercing ran straight through a nipple. Each end curled around the nipple in a silver, thorny vine with green leaves made of emeralds. They also had a dido: a piercing through the ridge of their cocks. These were silver cuffs, at the moment, with an emerald jewel, just the right size for tugging when his pets did something worthy of a reward.

Jaejoong also had the artist copy their shoulder tattoos. Now, vines curled around the opposite hip and over one ass cheek and halfway down a thigh. The pain had almost disabled Ho-pet, but Su-pet, his little masochist, had come three times under the tattooist’s needle.

“Are they for sale?”

Jaejoong laughed. “No.”

“I’m sure I could make you an offer that you’d like.”

“Some things don’t have a price.”

“Oh, I’m sure I could offer ten million credits for the pair of them.”

Jaejoong’s eyes gleamed. He had no intention of selling his pets, but that was tempting enough for him to get an idea.

Yamapi chuckled. “I told you.”

“I would ask five times that. Each.”

“For slaves? You’re joking.”

“No. Not for slaves. For NeFaerie slaves.” Jaejoong snapped his fingers, and said in Standard, “Spread your wings, pets.”

The shimmering skin curled and unfolded. They were kneeling close enough that their wings touched and overlapped. They both shivered and their soft cocks twitched and slowly hardened.

“Their skin is so sensitive, Pi. Just that touch, that brush of delicate wings, was enough to make them both hard.”

“Holy shit,” Yamapi said.

“Be good, close brotherly twins and kiss for our friend Yamapi.”

Ho-pet shivered.

Su-pet’s eyes sparkled with lust. “Master?”

“Yes, Su-pet?”

“May I touch him, too, master?”

“Don’t be greedy, Su-pet.”

“Sorry, master.”

Their heads turned and their lips and tongues met. They both smiled widely into the kiss, and Jaejoong smiled, too. They never tired of each other.

Jaejoong tried to talk business with Yamapi. He had some money in the coca fields in the Plotania district of Yamapi’s estate. But Yamapi’s attention was otherwise diverted.

“Double my returns and I’ll let them suck your cock,” Jaejoong said.

Yamapi’s eyes shot over to Jaejoong’s. “Fifteen percent increase.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Ninety-five.”

Yamapi shook his head. “Not for just a blow job.”

“Okay. Fourty for a blow job, from both of those mouths, eighty and I’ll tell them to fuck each other. Double it and I’ll let you fuck one of them.”

“Let me have them for the night, and you’ll get sixty-five.”

“Su-pet?” Jaejoong said, going back to Standard.

“Yes, master?”

“Yamapi wants to fuck you.”

Su-pet’s eyes widened and he looked eagerly at Yamapi. “And Ho-pet, too, master?”

“Yes. But he thinks you’re only worth a sixty-five percent increase in my profits. What do you think?”

“I think I could make him come in twenty seconds, master.”

Jaejoong laughed. “I’m sure you could. Should we show him what you can do and see if he’s more willing to pay me what you’re worth?”

Su-pet licked his lips. “May I really, master?”

“Yes, Su-pet, you may. Take your cock out of your pants, Pi.”

Yamapi quickly did, fingers catching on the button. He cursed and held his leaking cock away from his body.

“Go ahead, Su-pet.”

Yamapi moaned as the NeFaerie dropped to his hands. He crawled across the room, hungry eyes on Yamapi’s cock.

“Can he fuck me right now, instead, master?” Su-pet asked, swiping his tongue on his lower lip. It shone brightly, and his wings curled and waved.

Jaejoong’s cock hardened in his pants. “What did I tell you about being greedy, slut?”

Su-pet pouted. “Sorry, master. I just want him so much. He’s so attractive, master.”

Jaejoong smiled as Yamapi shivered.

Su-pet’s eyes darkened with lust as he drew level with Yamapi’s lap. “May I touch you, Yamapi-sama?”

Yamapi’s lusty gaze flicked to Jaejoong’s and Jaejoong nodded. “Y-yes,” he stammered.

Jaejoong looked at his watch as Su-pet reached for Yamapi’s cock. He started timing as soon as his pet touched it.

The groan from Su-pet’s throat was almost diabolical. He cupped the base of Yamapi’s cock gently. His wings flapped, fluttering Yamapi’s shirt. He touched his tongue to the soft crown, moaning as precome dripped from the slit. He rolled his eyes up, and said, “Come on my face, Yamapi-sama.”

Jaejoong had to stifle his laughter as Yamapi’s eyes rolled back. He shouted out as Su-pet’s mouth closed around the ridge, going lower while his hand squeezed and stroked up. Less than ten seconds later, Yamapi’s hand twisted in his hair and yanked him up. Su-pet’s mouth stayed open, and he whimpered with excitement as Yamapi covered his face in come. He licked it from his lips and chin happily.

“Be a good pet and clean him up,” Jaejoong said.

Su-pet slipped the cock in his mouth, and then licked up some that had dribbled onto Yamapi’s pants. A clump of come clung to his cheek, just below his eye.

Yamapi’s breath hitched as Su-pet smiled up at him.

“Twenty-eight seconds, Su-pet.”

His pet pouted and looked over at him. “Really, master?”

Jaejoong nodded.

Su-pet’s eyes gleamed with the challenge and he turned back to Yamapi. “Let me try again, master.”

Jaejoong chuckled as Yamapi moaned. His cock was still hard. “No, Su-pet. Go back to your brother. There’s come on your face. Let him have a taste.”

Su-pet pressed a kiss to the soft head of Yamapi’s erection, and then with eyes hooded, he said, “Thank you for letting me pleasure you, Yamapi-sama.”

Yamapi groaned again.

Su-pet turned around and crawled back to his brother. Yamapi’s eyes widened upon seeing his ass and the tattoo. The way his pets crawled made the vines look like they were waving in the wind.

“So? A hundred and thirty percent increase?” Jaejoong asked, ignoring the sounds of the brothers kissing.

Yamapi turned dazed eyes to him and shook his head. “A hundred. And I have them for the night.”

Jaejoong smirked. “Done.”

Jaejoong had figured that controlling NeFaerie would have been a profitable operation; the planet had unlimited, untapped metal resources. But if he could manipulate other mob bosses or crime syndicates with his exotic beauties, he’d end up making even more money in the long run. He snapped his fingers three times and both pets crawled over to him. They kneeled on either side of his chair, and Jaejoong ran his hands through their hair. Both of them moaned deeply and pushed against his hands. Profitable, exotic beauties.

“You are a lucky bastard,” Yamapi said, stroking his cock.

Jaejoong tangled his fingers in their hair, pulling lightly until they were both whimpering. “No,” he said, with a smile. “I’m a _rich_ , lucky bastard.”


End file.
